


American Horror Story: Necronomicón

by StephenLovecraft006



Category: American Horror Story: Coven, Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft
Genre: Blood and Gore, Brujeria, Monstruos cosmicos, Multi, Suspense, Terror
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 06:06:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3967273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephenLovecraft006/pseuds/StephenLovecraft006
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tras haber fallado en la prueba de las Siete Maravillas, Cordelia Goode lanza un comunicado a todas las chicas con habilidades especiales para tratar de descubrir a la nueva Suprema y conservar el Aquelarre, el cual se expande hasta países vecinos para unificar todas las corrientes dedicadas a la brujería. <br/>En el recién formado aquelarre de México, Heleana, Santiago y Javier deben poner a prueba sus habilidades en las artes oscuras para conservar su titulo de brujos y descubrir si en este país se encuentra la Suprema. </p><p>Además... ¿que misterio se encierra detrás de la aparición de dos hombres Brujos?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. El nuevo Aquellarre

**Author's Note:**

> Probabilidades de ser la siguiente Suprema:
> 
>  
> 
> Heleana 0.03% Santiago 0% Javier 0% Otros 99.7%

Nueva España, 1666.     Miércoles, 17 de julio.

 

Estaba completamente angustiado por la perdida de su amada. ¿Pero que más podía hacer más que postrarse ante el austero ataúd que había podido comprar en plena época de crisis? Nada.

Completamente hundido en su pena y miseria. Se la habían arrebatado de la forma más mórbida que el hubiera jamás imaginado. Detrás de el, sentados en las hileras de bancas de madera negra, amigos y familiares cercanos lloraban la muerte de aquella hermosa mujer.

Él tomó el borde del ataúd, que permanecía abierto, mostrando plenamente aquel cuerpo pálido, con un traje que, si no fuera por la falta de adornos y encajes, bien se pudiera decir que era de novia. Sus dedos tremulantes pretendían atravesar la madera barnizada. Miró al techo, como si este no existiera y pudiera contemplar el cielo nocturno lleno de estrellas. _< <¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te la has llevado, Dios mío?>> _se repetía una y otra vez. Asomó su afilado rostro al interior de la caja mortuoria. Acercó su rostro al de su amada. Este lucia blanco como la nieve que jamás llegaría a ver. Se acercó a ella. Sus lágrimas rodaron hasta su barbilla que terminaron humedeciendo el rostro de la mujer. Con un hilo de anhelo sintió (quizá ya en su locura) que podría besarla otra vez.

Su cuñada, miraba el comportamiento tan extraño que aquel hombre había adoptado. Desde que llegó a la ciudad ella sabía que ese sujeto, pese a ser extranjero, no era común. No era un hombre de Dios.

Un poco indignada por como empezaba a murmurar la gente, se acercó con paso firme hasta el altar de velación y antes que se posara junto a él, este se alejó de forma espontanea, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de que su cuñada se acercaba.

-¿Queréis comportaros? La gente ya está empezando a murmurar. Debo recordaros el titulo que vos tenéis en esta ciudad.

-¿Sois tan insensible que no veis el dolor que me aprisiona? ¿Que me tortura?

-Mantened la compostura…-de un de repente se calló.

Aun arrodillado, noto que el cotilleo a sus espaldas, los sollozos de las mujeres mayores y cualquier otra voz humana habían dejado de llegar a  sus oídos. Las letanías se habían acabado. Y en cambio el rechinar de la madera, común cuando alguien se recarga sobre ella, había tomado su lugar. Un sonido que solo había escuchado al levantarse de la cama.

El horror se soltó. Su cuñada, fuera de si, se dobló y gritó, llevándose las uñas a la boca. El resto de la gente de forma frenética se levantaba de las bancas y a tropezones y empujándose los unos a los otros corrían fuera de la funeraria. Los caballos eran fustigados con gran desesperación y relinchaban como si se hubieran topado con el mismo diablo. En segundos la calle empedrada se llenó de gritos y pasos llenos de miedo. Algunas carretas se tambaleaban por lo apremiado de su arranque.

El hombre, sin poder dar lugar a lo que sucedía, volteo hacia el único lugar probable que terriblemente imaginaba que había sido el terror de lo presentes.

Sentada en un perfecto ángulo recto, su esposa lo miraba de soslayo con unos ojos nebulosos que mostraban la desdicha del infierno.

 

Distrito Federal, 2015  Miércoles 18 de marzo

 

El empleado que recibía a los comensales de aquel ostentoso restaurante escuchó unos pasos que rápidamente identifico de mujer. _< <Tacones de punta de aguja>>_, pensó al instante. Cuando miró a través del vidrio de la puerta principal fue cuando se topó con una muchacha tan hermosa que intuyó no era de la ciudad. El viento había arreciado en la alameda desde hace media hora. El pronóstico del tiempo ya había anunciado la entrada de otro frente frio que afectaría a todo el centro.

El cabello de la chica, de un color marrón brillante, que comenzaba ligeramente lacio y terminaba ondulándose de forma generosa, se agitaba al compás de las caricias del viento. Llevaba puesto un sombrero negro cuya visera se erguía en el lado derecho. Portaba un vestido negro entallado que le llegaba a los muslos, una pequeña bolsa negra y por ultimo las acertadas zapatillas negras con tacón de aguja. Cuando el encargado puso atención al resto del paisaje que no fuera la extravagante chica, vio que detrás de ella, como si fueran su escolta, caminaban con pasos regulares un par de muchachos un tanto más altos que ella. Uno más que el otro.

La chica llegó a la puerta e inmediatamente y casi en contra de su voluntad, el encargado abrió la puerta. El hombre miró por un fugaz momento sus ojos tan azules como si en lugar de iris tuviera un par de zafiros. La chica le sonrió amablemente y fue con la recepcionista. Los dos muchachos escolta entraron también. Uno lucía una cara se soberbia superioridad. El otro un rostro tan insondable que daba miedo de ver.

-Gracias, señor –dijo el de rostro insondable.

Era un chico que llevaba puesta una gabardina negra, unos pantalones rectos color beige y unos zapatos negros muy lustrados. Lo que más le llamó la atención fue aquel cabello teñido de blanco. Era tan brillante como el abrigo de piel de la chica. Tal color hacia a sus ojos verdes aun mas notorios. Lo notó un tanto conservador salvo por el cabello, claro, con respecto al muchacho alto a su lado.

Un joven de cabello negro y ojos plateados como una luna llena. Usaba unos lentes que el señor reconoció por su gran fama últimamente. _< <los usan mucho los mentados hipsters>>_ Vestía un blazer negro abierto y algo arremangado, una playera blanca con una leyenda en letras elegantes que decía “I WAS BORN IN THIS WAY”. Un collar dorado con forma de rectángulo colgaba de su cuello. Debajo portaba unos pantalones de mezclilla minuciosamente planchados y unos zapatos negros no tan pulidos como los del otro chico de cabello blanco.

-Tenemos una reservación en este lugar –explicó la muchacha sin mirar a la recepcionista.

-Su nombre, por favor –le contestó la mujer con un tono servicial y gentil.

La chica volteó, posó sus ojos sobre la mujer y con una sonrisa dijo:

-Heleana Mendoza.

-Si, aquí esta. Mesa para tres. Enseguida los llevan  a su mesa. Buenas tardes.

-Igualmente –respondió Heleana con la misma generosidad.

Un mesero de rostro serio llegó con ellos y con un gesto con la mano les indicó que lo siguieran.

Heleana tomó la delantera una vez más. Con pasos de gacela llegó hasta la terraza del restaurante donde solo había una mesa especial para ellos. Desde ese balcón se podía ver el palacio de Bellas Artes, la torre Latinoamericana y muchos edificios y corporativos más. El mesero, como si estuviera hechizado, recorrió la silla donde Heleana pensaba sentarse. Ella ni  había llegado, pero  él ya lo había hecho. Los dos muchachos llegaron a la mesa enseguida de ella y tomaron asiento.

-Mi nombre es Luis, seré su mesero durante su estancia ¿Qué les puedo ofrecer? –preguntó educadamente después de dejar tres cartas de menú frente a cada uno de ellos.

\- Por ahora –empezó Heleana- sólo una ensalada. Quisiera también una copa de vino. –terminó sonriendo.

-¿Para los caballeros? –preguntó con la misma amabilidad.

-Solo vino. Gracias –dijo el chico de cabello negro.

-Yo quisiera una lasaña boloñesa. Una limonada con gas y café –dijo el de cabello blanco.

-Enseguida –el mesero dio media vuelta y se marchó hacia la cocina.

Hubo un momento de silencio en su mesa. Los tres estaban apreciando la vista ya que era la primera vez que podían salir a un lugar como ese en la ciudad. Unas nubes grises se posaron sobre su pedazo de cielo antes de que Heleana hablara.

-Gracias por abrirme la puerta, Santiago.

-Es todo un placer, cariño –le contestó, quitándose un mechón de cabello blanco  de la cara.-Una pregunta para los dos… ¿Cuál es el punto de venir aun restaurant como este si no van a pedir bien de comer? –ninguno de los dos le contestó, sólo intercambiaron miradas como si no supieran a que se refería.

-Ese hombre no dejaba de verme. Por poco y me golpeo con el cristal.

-Heleana, es que eres muy hermosa –dijo Santiago.

-Gracias –respondió, envolviendo su dedo índice con cabello.

Santiago miró al otro joven y al ver que mantenía su soberbio rostro, ahora con las cejas levantadas al ver lo meloso que era con Heleana, le habló.

-Tu también eres hermoso, amado Javier –dijo con tono de sarcasmo.

-No era necesario eso ¿sabes? –respondió con incomodidad.

-Te has vuelto más hábil con tu talento, Santi.

-Gracias ¿quieren ver algo divertido? –preguntó y ella asintió. Javier se mantenía al margen.

Sin tomarlo mucho en cuenta, desvió su mirada hacia un mesero que atendía a una pareja de viejos enamorados. En cuanto el hombre dejó la taza de café sobre la mesa, Santiago se concentro en él _< <Concilum>>_

En un segundo se sintió sobre la voluntad del pobre incauto. _< <Bien ahora baila. Baila como en el Lago de los cisnes. Eso es. Bien. Ahora brinca y gira al mismo tiempo>> _

La gente del restaurante primero se lo quedó mirando, después rompieron a carcajadas. El pobre mesero solo veía aterrorizado como todo su cuerpo había pasado a ser una dulce bailarina. _< <Gira, gira de puntitas>>_

El gerente llegó a prisa con el mesero que pese a eso no se detenía de su lirica presentación repentina.

-Ja, ja. Ya déjalo en paz, Santiago –insistió Heleana. Tras los últimos pasos de baile el mesero claudicó y fue a dar de bruces al suelo. El gerente, tratando de calmarse, lo levantó. Otros empleados llegaron para intervenir y ayudar al hombre a levantarse, pues decía sentirse mareado.

El muchacho de expresión seria llegó a la mesa con dos copas vacías junto con la botella de vino y una taza de café. Las puso sobre la mesa y las llenó de forma generosa. Tomó la taza de café y la coloco sobre un platito frente a Santiago. Dejó otro platito con cubos de azúcar envueltos en papel amarillento y una pequeña jarra con crema liquida.

-Gracias, Luis. Que amable –dijo Santiago, el mesero volvió a retirarse.

-No deberías usar tanto la magia en público. Recuerdas la carta del Consejo ¿verdad? –le recordó Javier, mirándolo con seriedad.

-Ay, desde que te dijeron que tu telequinesis es de las más excepcionales que nunca se hayan visto te has vuelto tan arrogante, y peor aun, mandilón con el Consejo.

-Estas enojado por que tu control mental no funciona tan seguido sobre mi.

-Puedo obligarte a hacer lo que yo quiera cuando a mi me plazca. Con o sin magia.

-Ya, no se peleen. Si recuerdan bajo que circunstancias dejaron existir este pequeño aquelarre ¿o no? Seguimos en etapa de prueba. Somos el primer aquelarre fuera de Estados Unidos. Hay que hacer que esto funcione. Si no, nos querrán enviar al internado de Oregon –Heleana calló un momento, se tocó el vientre y miró hacia la puerta del  baño de damas, cuya fila era algo considerable pese a ser un restaurante privado -necesito ir al baño.

-Adivina adivinador –empezó Santiago una vez más en forma de burla -¿Puedes decirnos, con tu omnipresente visión, si más allá de esas puertas, hay libre una locación, para que Heleana pueda hacer su importante labor?

El seño de Javier se frunció, los versos que le dedicaba Santiago cada vez que usaba la adivinación para decirle a Heleana si había un espacio libre en el baño de cada lugar al que iban lo irritaban mucho. Le hacían sentir que ese poder era inútil.

Según una escala de utilidad y frecuencia hecha por el Consejo sobre las Siete Maravillas, la adivinación es la más común entre las brujas. Un don que no sorprende mucho, pues se ha sabido de casos de fraude en cada generación. Alguna bruja haciendo trampa para demostrar que poseía más de una maravilla de las grandes. Usaban conjuros especiales donde invocaban algún espíritu que les dijera donde o que era lo que había escondió. Esas trampillas se descubrieron por las notorias secuelas que dejaba invocar a un espíritu que muchas veces (invocados por brujas inexpertas) resultaba en algún demonio. El Consejo prohibió, deliberadamente ese tipo de tretas en los aquelarres. Después de todo, la adivinación no era algo por lo cual uno debiera arriesgar su alma.

La escala, de forma ascendente, había quedado de la siguiente manera:

-Adivinación: poseída por casi un cuarenta y dos porciento de las brujas que dominaban alguna de las Siete Maravillas. Adivinar cualquier situación u objeto oculto es aplaudido en todos los aquelarres

-Telequinesis: solo un veinte porciento de las brujas poseedoras de alguna Maravilla podía mover objetos con la mente. Siendo capases de levantar cosas tres veces más pesadas que ellas.

-Piroquinesis: con un quince porciento de brujas con este talento, fue puesto por encima de la telequinesia no solo por la menor cantidad de poseedoras, si no por que por una declaración de la antigua Suprema, es más difícil crear una combustión que elevar un piano entero.

- _Concilium_ : poder doblegar la mente y el alma de algún individuo para que haga lo que uno quiera es solo un privilegio que el diez porciento de las brujas con alguna maravilla se puede dar. Completamente funcional y practico en momento de crisis, que denota a las brujas más brillantes.

-Transmutación: el cinco porciento de las brujas lo puede hacer. Además es una pista para encontrar a alguna  nueva Suprema. Pues se dice que cambiar de lugar en un solo parpadeo es un don casi divino.

-Resucitación: siendo de los trucos mas difíciles de hacer y mas peligrosos por la cantidad de energía que conlleva y las secuelas que deja, solo se ve en el tres porciento de las brujas con alguna maravilla suprema. Conocido como _Vitalum Vitalis_ , el arte de traer el alma de los muertos desde cualquier punto del inframundo es un arte casi privatizado para la Suprema.

- _Desensum_ : con el dos porciento de practicantes de este laborioso y casi mortal habilidad. El bajar espiritualmente a los infiernos es un símbolo de excepcional poder. Un dominio de mente y cuerpo por encima de las demás maravillas. Tenerlo no asegura su dominio. Ya que la parte difícil es regresar del averno. Muy pocas brujas además de la Suprema tienen este poder, y un porcentaje aun menor ha tenido la suerte de volver a su cuerpo físico.

 

-Si, último cubículo de la fila izquierda. Está vacio. Apresúrate –cuando terminó de aclararle eso Heleana ella ya no estaba, como si se hubiera desmaterializado.

Hubo silencio entre Santiago y Javier. Este último sabia que su compañero lo decía en broma, pues así se llevaban desde que se conocieron. Además a Javier siempre le había servido la adivinación, todos su exámenes, desde que tiene memoria, los ha aprobado. El sabía que su talento era mas preciso y practico que indagar en la mente de otra persona que quizá no tuviera la respuesta acertada. Aun así no tenia el reconocimiento que deseaba. Su único consuelo era dominar dos maravillas. Telequinesis y adivinación.

Santiago mostraba una cara de aburrimiento brutal. Javier le dio un sorbo a su copa con vino y la regresó a la mesa.

-¿Qué tal sigues de tu rompimiento?-aventuró Santiago, con la mirada fija en su café.- ¿Ya estas listo para hablar de eso?

-No se, creo que no lo he superado aun. No es algo de lo que quiera hablar  mucho y menos hoy.

-Ya han pasado más de tres años de eso. Además no ha dado señales de vida desde entonces. Tampoco te ha llamado para darte explicaciones… claro después de tanto tiempo…

-No importa cuanto pase. Aun no he olvidado nada.

Santiago había sido testigo de un suceso algo comprometedor con el ex de Javier el año pasado. Lo vio pasear de la mano de otra chica, una que también era amiga de él, quien al ser rechazada por Javier, trató de vengarse metiéndose con su novio y quitándoselo. Santiago pensaba que Javier ya lo sabría de alguna manera. No por la magia. Pues como dicen: Nadie en profeta en su propia tierra. Y la adivinación no funcionaba con el mismo. _< <¿Debería decirle?>>_

-Oye… ¿Quieres que te diga algo que vi hace un tiempo? Tiene que ver con… ya sabes.

-¿Algo?, ¿cómo que?

-Lo vi con alguien más –empezó a contarle –fue hace ya bastante tiempo pero pensé que deberías saberlo.

Javier se enojó por eso. Estaba impresionado pues el tenía entendido que no estaba con alguien más. Y el simple hecho de que se lo dijera Santiago le hacia aun más desagradable la noticia.

Por puro acto reflejo, volteo la taza de café sobre la gabardina de Santiago. Este dio un brinco y se levantó. Tenia los ojos bien abiertos, miró a Javier con rabia y con las manos hizo un gesto como “¿Qué te pasa, idiota?”

-¡¿Eso por que?!-le espetó.

Javier no contestó, solo miró hacia otro lado con la cara llena de indignación. Unas cuantas personas voltearon a verlos pero enseguida regresaron a sus asuntos.

-¡Perdona que sea ave de mal agüero! ¡Eso vi! ¿Y sabes que? ¡Estaba más feliz que con cierta personita engreída! –tras decir eso salió volando hacia tras con todo y silla. Al caer se golpeo la espalda con una de las patas de madera.

Eso logró captar la atención de todos los comensales. El gerente y los empleados llagaron a la mesa. Estaban algo conmocionados. El gerente pensó que se habían peleado.

_< <Con que quieres jugar pesado>>_

La mano de Javier empezó a temblar, sentía como la presencia de Santiago se hacia más grande en su mente. Trató de resistirse. Lo repelía todo lo que podía. Cerró los ojos para concentrarse. El gerente le estaba pidiendo explicaciones pero él no le contestaba. Abrió los ojos de golpe, sus dedos se tensaron…

_< <¡Eres mio!>>_

Javier miró hacia el gerente quien pedía una explicación, al instante le soltó un puñetazo. Después se levantó de la silla y  caminó hasta una pared, a unos metros empezó a correr. Se estrelló de forma violenta y calló lejos del muro, cerca de donde desayunaba un abogado barrigón.

Dentro del baño, Heleana escuchó la conmoción del exterior. Poniendo los ojos en blanco se terminó de lavar las manos y se las secó con una toallita que llevaba en el bolso y salió por la puerta. Afuera vio como los guardias de seguridad detenían a Javier quien no dejaba de moverse como pez fuera del agua. Viró hacia Santiago, una mesera y un mesero lo levantaban de la silla. Supo al instante que era cosa de él.

-¡Si no se deja de comportar así, nos lo vamos a llevar a la estación de policía! –le gritó un guardia.

 _< <¿Deberás se van a pelear en cada salida que tenemos?>>_ poniéndose las manos sobre la cintura, observó la cocina y guiñando un ojo le encendió fuego al horno. Una gran llamarada se escapó del interior. Después los cuatro hornos restantes explotaron con la misma violencia que el primero. Los cocineros corrieron del al exterior. La gente se levantó despavorida y se encaminó con prisa a la salida. Al distraerse con las llamas, Santiago perdió el control sobre Javier, dejándolo como un fideo mojado. Se recobró enseguida.  Se percató de la cara de desaprobación de Heleana quien después de ir  a la mesa y chasquear los dedos apresuró a Santiago. Salieron los tres casi al último. Helean una vez más iba al frente.

Javier sangraba de la nariz, y Santiago caminaba algo jorobado por el golpe que se había dado.

-¡La ultima vez, se los juro, que salgo con ustedes dos!

-Heleana, ese tipo fue quien empezó. ¡Me tiró la taza de café sobre mi gabardina favorita! Si está tan sensible no debería salir.

Heleana ignoró las excusas y levantó la mano para detener un taxi.

-Santiago llévanos a casa –dijo como una orden y no una petición.

 

Habían comprado una casa estilo victoriano de tres pisos en una localidad tranquila de la ciudad. El taxi se detuvo y los tres salieron. El taxista hechizado arrancó hacia la avenida. En la distancia, Santiago lo liberó.

Entraron a la casa y colgaron los abrigos. Definitivamente el día de hoy no había sido su día. El plan de salir a un buen lugar para pasar la tarde había fracasado prácticamente apenas al llegar. Heleana por ser criada en el seno de una familia ya de por si adinerada, era muy quisquillosa al momento de salir y más aun desde que se enteró por un comunicado que dio Cordelia Good llamando a todas las chicas con dones especiales que ella era una bruja (probablemente descendiente de las de Salem).

La sala era aparentemente amplia, con muebles a juego con el estilo de la casa. Había al lado de la ventana principal un gran gabinete con varios libros de diferentes temas recopilados por los tres jóvenes.

Santiago caminó al sofá y de un brinco se echó sobre él. Encendió la pantalla y entre cambio y cambio de canal Javier y Heleana subieron a sus respectivos cuartos, ambos en el segundo piso. La casa no tenía una gran área en cuanto a terreno, pero lo compensaba con su altura. Era acogedora para el gusto de sus habitantes. Al frente de la casa había un gran roble seco. La de vienes raíces les dijo que hacia mucho tiempo no florecía, que ya estaba muerto pero que por disposición municipal no había sido derrumbado por tener valor histórico.

Tras unos meses de inspección y remodelación, decidieron rentar como habitación el estudio que había adyacente a la edificación. Amen de los anuncios nadie llamó interesado en el cuarto.

Hasta ahora.

A las cinco treinta de la tarde alguien llamó  a la puerta, Javier miró a través de la ranura para ver quien era. Vislumbró a una joven universitaria a quien adivinó era de fuera.

_< <Es de Hidalgo y… ¡Si! Viene por el cuarto>>_

-¿Diga?-preguntó tras abrir la puerta.

-Si, disculpa, quiero pedir informes sobre el cuarto que están rentando.

-Oh, si. Pasa- Javier se adelantó dejando que la muchacha cerrara la puerta. Santiago ya no estaba en la sala.-Mira, estamos pidiendo dos mil quinientos por mes. El servicio de agua, luz, gas e  internet ya están incluidos, no se ¿Qué te parece?

-Pues, bastante bien, de hecho. Una pregunta, ¿tienen algún horario para salidas?

-Pues en si, no. Puedes llamar aquí desde tu cuarto si necesitas algo. Solo un detalle que si es importante. Si una vez yo o alguno de mis compañeros no contestan en la noche…no vuelvas a llamar. No vengas ¿estamos?

La chica empalideció un poco, entrecerró los ojos y sonrió incrédula. Tenía la urgencia de cualquier oportunidad de un hogar, así que no se permitió pensar en por qué esa privacidad tan paranoica.

-Está bien. Me parece justo.

-En cuanto a los horarios. El que tú elijas. No tenemos inconvenientes con eso. Mis compañeros se llaman Heleana y Santiago, ella es más o menos de tu tamaño y el otro tiene cabello blanco. Teñido, claro.

-Bien. Entonces lo tomo- dijo sonriendo. Por fin tenía un lugar seguro para dormir.

-Espérame aquí. Iré por el contrato.

Tras firmarlo y estrecharse las manos, la joven, de nombre Julia, salió de la casona y se fue directo a la habitación que acababa de rentar a acomodar todas sus pertenencias (la mayoría libros y carpetas). Por fin había conseguido un cuarto desde que llegó hace dos días, estar pagando en un motel no le gustaba mucho ya que, por las noches, unos sonidos en particular no lo dejaban estudiar en paz. Los únicos cuartos que había disponibles se encontraban a casi dos horas de su facultad, y lo peor era que debía trasbordar tres veces para llegar. De tal manera que encontrar este lugar por más extraño que fuese (y mejor aún, para ella sola), le había caído como un milagro. El resto de la tarde le pareció ir de maravilla. Terminó de instalarse, se dio un merecido baño, introdujo la contraseña del internet en su laptop y su celular.

Le dio un poco de risa tal contraseña, risa y algo de nervios. Pero pensó, más que otra cosa, que alguno de los demás anfitriones (Santiago y Heleana) era fan de lo oculto, pues la clave rezaba así: _Induccire Demoniaco_

Diez de la noche y Julia había regresado de con sus amigos de ir al cine. Para su edad era relativamente temprano aunque tenia en claro que debía hacer algo de tarea aun y que posiblemente no dormiría hasta las tres de la mañana.

_< <Mañana es jueves… carajo. Pero valió la pena, creo que si le gusto a  Mario>>_

La joven regresaba feliz a su cuarto. Pasó por el frente de la casona que no mostraba que alguien estuviera despierto. El roble del patio frontal era levemente iluminado por el alumbrado público que titilaba constantemente. En lo más alto del cielo estaba una luna llena brillante rodeada de nubes que se peleaban por taparla.

El viento areció y Julia entró en su departamento. Encendió la luz, prendió su laptop y fue a una estantería de la esquina para sacar un libro de cálculo. Se acomodó con todos su útiles en la mesa que había en su cuarto e introdujo la contraseña de su computadora. Después de esperar unos segundos trató de meterse en internet pero la página de Google no cargaba. Revisó la conexión, extrañado de ello pues antes de irse había cargado perfectamente.

Se percató de que las barras estaban azules, una que otra vez las de menor tamaño se iluminaban de rojo y paulatinamente se volvían azules. Llamó al número que le había anotado Javier en un papel. Esperó varios timbrazos, pero nadie contestó.

Aun seguía pensando en ese chico Mario que medio le había dejado ver algo más que amistad, pero tenia el pendiente de esa tarea que debía entregar al otro día. Sin recordar en absoluto lo que le había dicho Javier sobre no ir a buscarlos si no contestaban el teléfono en la noche, salió de su recamara y se dirigió a la casona.

La chica se arrepentiría el resto de su vida de haber sido tan olvidadiza.

Las cortinas de la sala eran diferentes a como ella vagamente las recordaba, estas eran gruesas y oscuras de un color oliva muy viejo. Además se le hacia bastante raro que tres adultos jóvenes tuvieran las luces apagadas a tan temprana hora como si fueran personas de la tercera edad.

Tocó una vez la puerta y esperó.

-¡Buenas noches! –llamó -¿Eh, Javier?

Volvió a golpear la puerta pero no hubo respuesta. Por un momento le pareció escuchar voces que venían del interior. Como una conversación. Como si hubiera una misa adentro de esas paredes.

Arrugó el entrecejo y volvió a llamar.

-Hay un problema con el internet –después recordó que le había recalcado de no ir por a buscarlos en la noche si no contestaban el teléfono. Pero la preocupación de su tarea estaba por encima de cualquier norma habitacional. Pensó que entenderían la intromisión. – No molestaría si no fuera importante pero debo entregar un trabajo mañana…

Pegó la oreja contra la pared, concentrándose por completo en su sentido del oído para entender que tanto se hablaba del otro lado de la puerta.

- _malum entium, accipe sacrificium corporis et animae, ut plene uniat ut Covina…_

¿Qué estaban diciendo sus anfitriones? Sabia que era latín pero… pese a no entenderlo la había hecho helar los huesos y su corazón se aceleró. Pero la mente humana es generalmente curiosa amen de estar ante un terrible peligro. Julia quiso saber a fondo que estaba ocurriendo dentro. Caminó al otro extremo de la casona y pudo asomarse por la esquina de la ventana que no estaba tapada por completo por las pesadas y oscuras cortinas.

Dentro había una peculiar reunión. Y letanías de corte malévolo estaban desprendiéndose desde tres entidades humanas ahí presentes.

Una reunión de brujería era lo que, aterrada, observaba.

En el centro había una persona completamente desnuda salvo por una túnica de seda negra que la envolvía. Julia podía ver sus pechos  difuminados por un negro brillante. Llevaba la cara cubierta con un velo igual de seda negra y en la cabeza, una extraña corona formada principalmente por un cráneo de buey, con los cuernos afilados apuntando a los lados. La mujer extendió los brazos al frente, por encima de un carnero macho color negro.

- _…vocemque sanguine plenae oculis gloriae nos de inferno._

_< <¡Están…haciendo un ritual…! ¡Estas personas son brujos!>>_

Al lado de la mujer (bruja) había otras dos personas que supuso serian Javier y el otro anfitrión del que le habló. Ambos con hábitos negros, y unas capuchas que terminaban en punta mostrando únicamente sus ojos.

Julia no podía dar lugar a lo que estaba viendo. Pensó instantáneamente en ponerse a rezar para que nada de lo que estuvieran haciendo esas personas le afectara a ella. Comenzó a orarse el Padre Nuestro con gran fervor cuando se percató que los encapuchados no estaban tocando el suelo y que ascendían lentamente  hacia el techo.

El carnero no parecía saber que pasaba. Estaba parado en medio de un pentagrama blanco con antiquísimas e indescifrables inscripciones rojizas. Alrededor había unas cuantas veladoras negras encendidas, cuyas llamas se tensaron como si las hubieran sujetado desde arriba.

La chica, la bruja, después de callar y todo quedar a merced de un silencio espectral, empezó a elevarse al igual que los otros dos. El carnero comenzaba a inquietarse. Golpeaba el suelo con sus pesuñas y agitaba la cabeza a modo de amenaza como si frente a él hubiera algo…

Julia reunió valor suficiente para mirar al interior otra vez. Casi le da un infarto al ver como los tres levitaban.

Uno de los encapuchados viró en su dirección y la atravesó como si fuera un cuchillo atravesando mantequilla.

Julia se levantó de golpe y caminó hacia la puerta una vez más. El pasador se recorrió, el pomo de la puerta giró y esta se abrió.

Julia entró y enseguida la puerta se cerró tras ella. El encapuchado que la miraba descendió con brusquedad y de su túnica sacó una gran puñal con inscripciones tan antiquísimas como las del símbolo del piso (el cual no estaba cuando ella fue en la tarde). Le entregó el cuchillo a Julia, ella lo recibió sin poner peros, pues no estaba consiente de nada de lo que hacia. Completamente embrujada, poseída. Giró hacia el carnero, su mirada estaba vacía y en ella se reflejaba el fuego de las veladoras. El carnero se inquietó más.

_< <Necesitamos esa oposición salvaje, querido carnero. Por fin cumplirás tu servicio con este aquelarre>>_

El puñal atravesó por completo el cuello del animal, rebanándole la piel con tajos continuos y violentos  Esté no gruño o algo, sólo se tiró al suelo y se torció agonizante. Sus patas se contrajeron al igual que su espalda. La sangre negra se esparcía por el suelo, tapando aquellas inscripciones y el gran pentagrama blanco.

- _¡factum est!–_ gritaron los tres al unísono. “¡Se ha hecho!”

Al los otros dos descender, la mujer se quitó esa corona tenebrosa, dejando ver su rostro un tanto ido. Colocó la cabeza de buey en el piso y tras jalar un cordón, su vestimenta cayó en ondas, quedando desnuda. El otro muchacho también lo hizo, se retiró la capucha y la colocó al lado de él. Se deshizo del hábito negro, quedando desnudo.

El tercer hombre, le retiró de la mano el puñal a Julia, se quitó toda la oscura vestimenta y, tomándolo del rostro con las dos manos le dijo:

-Llegas tarde. De todas maneras está hecho. Ahora nos perteneces.

Julia asintió, ida.

La mujer bufó un momento, se retiró cabello de la cara y se hincó frente a ellos, el otro hombre la secundó.

-Acabemos con esto de una vez. Mañana quiero ir al gimnasio temprano –apremio la joven de ojos azules.

Los tres se abalanzaron sobre Julia, desprendiéndola de todo ropaje. Envolviéndola en el último paso de su ritual…

Una orgia perversa.

 


	2. Libro de maldiciones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un diputado que quiere deshacerse de un rival visita a un brujo para que le haga un trabajo de magia negra. 
> 
> La pobre de Julia quedó secuestrada y a merced de uno de sus anfitriones después del ritual de la semana pasada.
> 
>  
> 
> Probabilidades de ser la siguiente Suprema:
> 
> Javier 0% Heleana 1% Santiago 0% Otros 99 %

 

Irem, Ciudad de los Pilares, Arabia.  1784

 

_Debo darme prisa en esto, pues la verdad no creo tener muchos días más de vida… quien encuentre esta carta, si es que ya no vivo, debe saber que robé el Necronomicon de su legítimo dueño, el poeta Abdul Al-Hazred. ¿Cómo lo hice? Es algo que yo tampoco tengo muy bien en claro, parecería que me volví más loco de lo que ya estoy, pero no es así. Después de todo no he tenido la vida más normal de todas._

_Me había unido a un grupo de exploración español que tenia como objetivo abrir rutas comerciales en el medio oriente. Una vez aquí, empezamos a explorar sus bastos desiertos en busca de caminos viables para los camellos y poder transportar la mercancía que llevaríamos a Europa. Al punto que quiero llegar es que cuando el poeta no estaba en el campamento eché un vistazo a sus pertenencias, pues por alguna razón que desconozco casi del todo, algo en su zurrón me había estado llamando la atención. Por las noches escuchaba ruidos muy inteligibles que hasta ahora, y eso que soy un gran dominante de varios idiomas, no he podido descifrar._

_Las letanías que se emanaban de ese extraño libro me condujo a abrirlo… no puedo describir en ningún idioma, por basto que este sea, lo que vi ahí dentro. Fiándome de lo que se de hebreo pude comprender parte de sus escritos. No se si lo que dice ahí es verdad, pero de serlo (y creo que así es) ningún dios creado por ningún hombre parece tan relevante ahora. Encontré algo sobre R`lyeh, no se como se pronuncia, pero lo describe como una comarca de piedra, morada de los Grandes Antiguos._

_El terror que sentí en ese momento y que aun vive dentro de mi no puede ser entendido por nadie que no haya tenido en sus manos el necronomicon._

_Desaparecí del campamento en un parpadeo, no se como o porque, pero al siguiente segundo ya estaba en medio del desierto nocturno con la luna mirándome con desaprobación… El necronomicon es como la biblia de antiguas civilizaciones. Con rituales tan arcaicos que da miedo imaginárselos ya que rompería todo concepto de tiempo concebido._

_No lo he leído de manera literal, pero se que, de una perspectiva divina, el final de los días está cerca. Tal vez esté sugestionado, pero eso no quita que todo lo ahí mencionado lo sentí con mas impacto que cualquier otro cantico religioso que haya leído._

_El poeta supo de alguna manera que yo había sido el ladrón de su preciada obra (que dudo mucho sea de su autoría) y por orden del sultán, varios asesinos reales están rastreándome. Quiero llegar al puerto para escabullirme en el primer barco europeo que zarpe. O quizá vaya a América, eso no lo sé aun. Cualquier lugar es mejor que este país en este momento. Tal vez excepto R´lyeh._

_Las voces aun me hablan. El libro me habla casi todo el tiempo. Me he decidido a estudiarlo todo lo posible hasta el momento de mi muerte…_

_Solo espero que alguien sepa a que se atiene de encontrarlo y decidir abrirlo, incluso el mismo poeta árabe…_

 

_Estado de México. 2015   Miércoles 25 de marzo._

 

-Buenos días.

-Buenos días, diputado –dijo la voz por el teléfono.- ¿a que se debe su llamada? Su cita es hasta mañana…

-¡Lo se! Pero no puedo esperar más. Necesito de sus servicios a la de ¡Ya! Mire, me enteré que un candidato del otro partido contactó a una bruja para hacerme magia negra. Mal de ojo, pues. Y he estado teniendo problemas de salud. Me salió una bola negra en la espalda. Ningún doctor me da razón y pues ya me desesperé.

-Sabe que, favores fuera de tiempo los cobro extra…

-Sabe que por dinero  no hay problema, pero quiero que me quite todo ese mal de ojo ya por que no solo es de salud. Mataron ya a mi secretaria  y  a dos criados de mi casa. Ya me llamaron dos veces amenazando a mi hijo y…

-Entiendo-dijo la voz con tono razonante, taciturna - ¿Sabe de casualidad quien es la bruja a quien contacto ese candidato?

-Le dicen la Nahuala…-mencionó el diputado y la voz del otro lado de la línea dejó  salir una carcajada un tanto disimulada.-¿Qué tiene de gracioso? –reclamó, como si se burlara de él.

-Venga hoy por la tarde, tengo un rato libre. Tráigame una foto del sujeto y si esa tal… Nahuala tiene un anuncio de periódico tráigalo también. Cualquier cosa que me diga donde trabaja o como ¿vale?

-Oiga… ¿Cuánto me va a costar?

-Lo espero antes de las seis – la llamada se cortó.

 

_Distrito Federal, 2015  Miércoles 25 de Marzo._

 

Dominar el tarot había sido más difícil de lo que Heleana creía, los simbolismos de cada tarjeta eran muy confusos. Sabía que Javier se valía de su talento para descifrar el significado las tarjetas y el mensaje que daban ciertas combinaciones. ¡Hasta Santiago lo podía hacer con fluidez! Eso ya era desesperante de por si.

-Veamos Heleana, una vez más –dijo Santiago, levantó una carta que tenia la imagen de una calavera vestida como caballero medieval, sobre un caballo blanco sosteniendo una bandera-¿Qué significa la muerte?

Heleana miró hacia arriba, tratando de recordar el jodido significado de la huesuda. Se llevó un dedo a la frente, meditativa, frunció el entrecejo y después de un par de segundos contestó, tremulante.- ¿Muerte? –dijo, fiándose de su lógica.

Santiago, hizo una expresión tal, como si le respuesta de la mujer frente a él lo hubiera dañado gravemente.

-No. Significa el final de un ciclo. Recuerda que cada fin tiene un comienzo y cada comienzo tiene un fin. Si a alguien le sale la carta de la muerte, se le sobreviene un cambio, una trasformación. En el tarot la muerte significa eso precisamente, a menos que esté  invertida, en ese caso… significa enfermedad, falta de oportunidades o un divorcio. Si piensas en su significado literal nunca acertaras una consulta espiritista.

-Que triste, hasta Santiago te gana en el tarot.

Santiago miró asesino a Javier quien llegaba de la cocina con una taza de capuchino frio. Santiago regresó su atención a Heleana quien miraba las cartas como sus mayores enemigas. Era una estupidez esa rama, pues hoy en día, pasar un día entero en internet buscando información sobre el tarot y su significado era más que suficiente para anunciarse en el periódico como un prestigioso adivino que te decía la fortuna, o más informalmente, ponerse en el Zócalo o en Bellas Artes con una túnica de lentejuelas pidiendo una moneda a cambio de una lectura exprés.

-No seguiré con esto. No vale la pena. Hoy en día cualquiera te le las cartas. La verdad ni siquiera me interesa.

Santiago la miró levantarse del sillón y caminar hacia la gran estantería, sacar un libro y regresar al sillón.

-Creo que tienes razón. Después de todo la adivinación es algo tan irrelevante –dijo con un tono de malevolencia disfrazado de inocencia, refiriéndose obviamente a Javier.-, que ni vale la pena memorizarse esto.

Cuando terminó de hablar, el libro que tenía Heleana en las manos salió proyectado hacia la cabeza de Santiago, golpeándolo y haciéndolo caer.

-Dejen de pelearse –los regañó Heleana, aun molesta por lo que hicieron la semana pasada.

-Iré al patio –dijo Santiago- tal vez así no mate a tu amiga con pupilentes grises –le indicó a Heleana.

Santiago salió de la puerta de la cocina al patio. Era amplio para una casa tan angosta. El césped estaba bien cuidado y las orquídeas florecían con gran elegancia. Aun estaba húmedo por la lluvia tormentosa de ayer, pues el clima había estado muy extraño últimamente en esa región. Caminó entre las plantas y después giró sorpresivamente hacia una esquina de la casona. Había muchos arbustos de hiedra en ese lugar. La vegetación era muy espesa para pasar. Aun así Santiago continuó sin importarle nada. A una distancia considerable se detuvo y miró al suelo. Removió varias plantas urticantes con las manos y desentrañó una puerta de madera algo gastada por la humedad y el tiempo. Una cadena brillante como la plata bloqueaba la entrada. De ella, colgaba un candado color bronce. Sacó una llave de su bolsillo y la introdujo. No necesitaba asegurarse de que alguien lo seguía. A ninguno de sus compañeros les gustaba ir mucho al patio cuando estaba mojado ya que el número de insectos aumentaba. Razón por la cual a él le tocaba darle mantenimiento, igual no reclamaba por ello, le gustaba hacerlo.

Removió la cadena y la colocó entre la hiedra, tapada por muchas hojas y tallos. Abrió con cuidado las puertas austeras y descendió. Nadie salvo él, sabían de ese lugar. Cuando los padres de Heleana y Cordelia compraron la casa, en los planos de ésta no venia ubicado un sótano en el patio. Al Santiago enterarse de esto, no mencionó nada al respecto, sabia de antemano que los otros dos no se darían cuenta. Un día decidió investigar la historia del lugar y descubrió que detrás de su propiedad había otra casona que fue derruida ya que nadie la habitó por años ya que se decía estaba embrujada. Solo vagabundos entraban. El sótano pertenecía a esa casa, pero no fue tomado en cuenta al momento de la demolición ya que no estaba a la vista.

Abajo, la humedad era algo palpable. Solo una luz tenue color rojo mostraba lo que había al fondo del túnel.

-Ven Julia, te traje de comer – dijo Santiago con tono servicial.

La chica, con su ropa haraposa y aun manchada de la sangre del carnero macho que había matado hace una semana, lo miró con rencor y temor. Más que nada temor. Casi se hecha a llorar cuando lo ve bajar. Empezó a gemir nada más el estirarle la mano. Después rompió en llanto. Santiago no lo podía creer, llevaba ahí varios días y aun se comportaba como si fuera el primero.

_< <Esta niña no tiene remedio>>_

-¡Ya te dije…! Que nadie te va escuchar llorar. Le eché un malefició a este lugar para que tu voz no sea escuchada ni por los perros.

Julia dejó caer lágrimas. No tenía tapada la boca y aun así no hablaba. Solo lloraba y por dentro rezaba.

-Anda, toma las galletas- le volvió a ofrecer las Oreo de chocolate que traía en el bolcillo de su pantalón negro.

-No qui… qui…ero –trató de vociferar.

La pobre Julia tenía las muñecas tan lastimadas por los grilletes que le costaba moverse sin sentir dolor. Había venido a estudiar su universidad y terminó secuestrada por brujos. Por uno en especial, ya que este le dijo que los otros dos piensan que ella estaba muerta y que el se había deshecho del cadáver hace días. Lo que mas le aterraba de todo lo que su secuestro significaba, eran las partes de animales y personas que había al lado de ella. Patas de cabra, garras de algún animal que ella desconocía, torso y brazos de hombre, cabeza de toro con cuernos muy largos, y todos en estado de descomposición. Increíblemente no tenían gusanos y no apestaban tanto. Julia pensó que debía ser otra brujería hecha por el hombre que la tenia retenida.

La verdad no le creía que los otros dos no supieran que ella estaba ahí. Pero de ser cierto estaba más desamparada de lo que suponía.

Las tripas le rugieron, no había comido nada el día anterior cuando Santiago le ofreció un guisado de res. Estaba tan asustada ya que un día antes, el lunes, el mismo había traído la cabeza del toro y la había arrojado al lado de ella.

Ha estas alturas prefería estar muerta.

-Vamos, Julia. Debes comer. Te necesito con vida- se sentó frente a ella y se acercó todo lo que pudo a su rostro. – los demás te querían matar, pero he visto algo en ti. Algo especial. Tienes un potencial increíble para realizar cualquier cosa que te propongas. Eres muy bella y joven. No mereces morir. Y aquí y ahora, quiero pedir tu ayuda para un trabajo futuro. Los otros dos de verdad que te odian, en especial Heleana, no puede aceptar a alguien mas guapa que ella por eso me pidió que te matara. Y Javier, bueno a ese sujeto ni le importas. Pero a mi si. ¿Ayúdame, si? Todos podemos salir ganando de esto –le dijo sonriente casi con cara de ángel. Ofreciéndole las galletas una vez más.

Ella las tomó, tremulante. Abrió el paquete, sacó una galleta y la mordió. Santiago casi se conmovió, se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la frente. Julia se contrajo todo lo que pudo para evitarlo. De verdad le temía. Lo odiaba.

-En la noche volveré. Hay algo que debo hacer y tu me vas a ayudar ¿Si? Bien. Descansa. Es tu última noche con tus amiguitos.

Santiago se levantó y caminó a las escaleras del sótano. Se dio la vuelta y dijo

-Hubieras sido una arquitecta excepcional – le sonrió una vez más y se fue.

Julia, no se pudo contener, es frase… 

Rompió a llorar.

 

Dentro de la casona, mientras Heleana leía un libro de ocultismo, Javier se interesó por un tema en particular. Una de las tantas “misiones” que tenían al habérseles permitido establecerse en México.

-¿De verdad crees que la Suprema este en este país? –aventuró Javier.- el sólo pensar en eso me da no se que…

-No lo sé, es probable. Cordelia Goode dijo que había una gran probabilidad de que así fuera. No crees que esté aquí ¿verdad?

-La verdad…no. Si todo esto es cosa de Salem ¿Qué tenemos que ver nosotros? Es decir, está bien que seamos brujos también pero no creo que de la misma índole.

-Ya se. Es algo tonto pero fue una de las condiciones para poder quedarnos. Nos hubieran mandado a la Academia Miss Robichaux con las demás brujas y no me agradan mucho algunas. Parecen frikis.

-Se supone que la marca de la Suprema es tener una belleza incomparable y gozar de buena salud –apuntó Javier.

-Entonces soy una excelente candidata – dijo lanzando su cabello al aire de forma dramática.- ¿Sabes que seria increíble? Que en lugar de Suprema, tú o Santiago fuera el nuevo Supremo. ¿Le dirían Supremo?

-Suena muy de mujer. Y de ser así, deberían buscarle otro nombre.

-¡Uy! Perdón señor súper macho- se burló Heleana, ya que Javier era bisexual.- ¿Cómo le llamaremos?

Javier ignoró el comentario despectivo de su amiga y continuó, tratando de no salirse del tema.

-Podría ser… algo como ¿The Lord? No tengo idea. Pero Supremo no.

-Bueno, el hecho de que eso pase seria demasiado extraño. Ya de por si tu y Chago son considerados fenómenos entre las brujas ¡Hombres brujos! Le pregunté a Zoe Benson sobre eso y me dijo que había una leyenda en el aquelarre que trataba de un brujo muy antiguo que vivió más o menos por las épocas de Salem. No me dijo la leyenda muy detallada pero, por lo que sé, estaba fuera de los rangos conocidos. Probó dominar seis maravillas y aun así, sus conjuros eran más fuertes que los de la Suprema de ese entonces. Me dijo que nadie sabe a ciencia cierta que fue de él. Según lo quemaron en la hoguera años mas tarde. Otros dicen que cuando vino a México, los de la santa inquisición lo metieron en la dama de hierro.

-¿Qué habilidades poseía? Me refiero a las maravillas

-Creo que telequinesis, piroquinesis,  adivinación, creo; resucitación, control mental y transmutación… creo que si.

-Si tenía transmutación, ¿por que no escapar?

-Ay, bueno, no lo se. Es únicamente una leyenda. No hay evidencias de que existiera realmente. También me dijo Zoe que tenia un interés algo extraño por el vudú y las sectas antiguas de áfrica.

-Como sea. De encontrar aquí a la Suprema, solo espero que esté a la altura de Fionna. En mi opinión ella ha sido de las mejores. Y tenia razón al querer dejar esa pocilga para vivir a lo grande- espetó Javier.

Cuando el nuevo Consejo (Zoe y Queenie) recibieron la llamada de Javier argumentando poseer telequinesis, se quedaron tan absortas que tardaron un día entero discutiendo la posibilidad de que esa llamada fuera verdad. La decisión fue definitiva cuando al correo de la academia llegó un video del mismo Javier Rouldan haciendo que el librero de su cuarto y su cama se levantaran por si solos. Eso y el contexto del decorado da la habitación del joven dieron luz verde a la aceptación de un integrante varón al aquelarre. Ellas dos fueron por el al aeropuerto y tomaron un tren hasta Nueva Orleans, donde afuera de la gran mansión blanca, Cordelia Goode los esperaba con una gran sonrisa.

Ella pensó que habría serios problemas de comunicación por ser el español la lengua madre del joven, pero se alegró al descubrir que podía hablar el inglés con fluidez. Durante los primeros días, Javier decidió indagar en la historia de la brujería. Leyó varios libros donde se narraba las hazañas de las Supremas anteriores y se quedó prendido de una en especial, Fiona Goode. Javier estaba emocionalmente prendado a ella. Se sentía tan identificado al grado de fantasear en que si el pudiera ser el siguiente en la lista, haría las mismas cosas que ella.

Al principio, las clases de telequinesis fueron un poco extrañas por la presencia de Javier,  incluso Heleana (cuando no lo conocía) lo veía extraño entre tantas chicas y pese a que tenia muchas pretendientes el sólo las pasaba de largo, pues acababa de terminar con una muy mala relación.

Una noche, en el cuarto donde se quedaba Heleana con otras chicas, se corrió el rumor de  parte de una clarividente, que el nuevo integrante era versátil en cuanto  a sus parejas. Heleana intuyó rápidamente a que se refería, ya que el chico nuevo vestía de una manera muy “especial”, como si fuera modelo.

Los días pasaron y ella se animó a hablarle. Le agradó enseguida, aunque la atracción que sentía por el fue disminuyendo con los días.

Se había convertido en su mejor amigo.

Casi un mes después de Javier, alguien llamó a la puerta. Una chica fue a abrir con la precaución que les pedía Cordelia cada día.

Quien llamaba era un hombre joven, más o menos de la edad de Javier, la chica dio el aviso a la directora y esta fue a atender. El muchacho traía una camiseta de Black Sabbath, pantalones negros y una maleta que parecía de los años cincuenta. El preguntó si esa era la Academia Miss Robichaux para brujas. Cordelia asistió un tanto intrigada. El joven se veía muy extraño y ella ya estaba lo suficientemente perturbada y cabreada con los hombres como para dejarlo entrar así nada más. Primero su esposo Hank que resultó ser un cazador de brujas. Después el asesino del hacha (Axman) que  había intentado matarlas, luego el antiguo mayordomo Spalding y por ultimo y más trágico, Kyle Spencer, quien se empezó a deteriorar emocionalmente y terminó por casi matar a Zoe y a otras tres chicas, teniendo que sacrificarlo por el bien del grupo.

Se presentó como Santiago Cardiel, y aunque la primera semana no parecía tener un talento en especial, más que tener gran conocimiento de simbolismos y dominar el latin, demostró poder controlar la mente de otros. Su primera victima fue Javier, que lo obligó a correr desnudo desde el baño  de hombres después de que esté se negara a compartirle un libro de maleficios durante un ritual la noche anterior.

Con el tiempo, Santiago le propuso a Cordelia expandir los horizontes del aquelarre. Le había contado que podían interactuar con las corrientes de brujería de Latinoamérica, que por opinión de él, eran tan  o más completas que las que se enseñaban en esa academia. Dos semanas después,  la directora aceptó la proposición, claro que con unas condiciones.

Primero; debían demostrar que como aquelarre podían subsistir, amén de probar que se les podía confiar todo tipo de encargos.

Segundo; tratar con las brujas que se encontraran durante su estancia, para que accedieran a tener comunicación con la Academia Robichaux e intercambiar culturas.

Tercero; de ser posible, anunciar si existía la posibilidad de que en ese país estuviera oculta la nueva Suprema. Ya que a modo de ver de Cordelia, eso era una posibilidad que debía tomarse en cuenta.

Si el experimento resultaba ser un éxito, empezaría una expansión sin precedentes a todas partes de América y posiblemente al resto del mundo.

Los elegidos para ir a México eran, sin duda, Heleana, Javier y Santiago. Los únicos mexicanos en la academia.

 

_Estado de México. 2015    Miércoles 25 de Marzo._

 

Llegó con puntualidad a la hora citada por el hombre con el que había hablado por teléfono a medio día. Bajó de su gran camioneta negra seguido por tres guaruras que le seguían el paso de cerca. El despacho era muy austero, no tenía ninguna señal de que en ese lugar se hicieran trabajos espiritistas. El sol aun iluminaba ergo, fue ocultado paulatinamente por unas nubes muy espesas que volaban en dirección al este.

El diputado tocó la puerta de madera, tras unos segundos esta se abrió de par en par dejándole ver la penumbra del interior. El diputado miró a sus guaruras y les indicó con un gesto que si veían algo sospechoso en las intenciones del hombre lo mataran. Hipócritamente se persignó y entró con pasos largos y seguros. Por la poca luz del lugar vio que delante de el había un muro, y lo esquivó justo antes de toparse con el. Todo adentro estaba viciado de un olor a azufre, incienso, hierbas amargas y un montón de incognoscibles fragancias

Uno de los guaruras iluminó el caminó para su jefe pero una voz ominosa en lo profundo de la penumbra de la habitación lo reprendió por eso.

-¡Apaga esa luz! –dijo la voz, llena de cólera.

Él guarura sintió como se le erizaban los poros de solo escuchar semejante aviso en tal lugar. Los otros dos se sentían tan estremecidos por lo pesado del ambiente que tragaron saliva al unísono.

El diputado vio una mesa con una veladora negra encima que iluminaba parte de un mantel rojo. Unos cuantos puntos de luz titilantes estaban esparcidos por el lugar, siendo otras veladoras sobre los taburetes y libreros que seguramente había.

-Buenas tardes…-aventuró el diputado. No sentía que hubiera alguien ahí, de hecho obligó al mismo guarura de antes a iluminar el cuarto. Esté dudó un momento pero al final obedeció.

La luz proyectada dejó ver una pared sin aplanar, los tabiques grises tenían algo escrito que no se podía descifrar ya que estaba tapado por un mueble que sostenía varios objetos de oscura naturaleza.

-¡Apaga esa luz! – volvió a gritar. Al guardia obedeció mas rápido de lo que había obedecido a su jefe, y cuando la luz se fue y todo volvió a ser negro, unos ojos brillantes como los de un perro en la noche aparecieron en medio de negrura.

El diputado estaba que se moría del miedo y los guardias peor. ¿De donde había salido? _< <¡El no estaba aquí cuando prendió la luz!>>,_ pensó el diputado.

La silla frente al ente se recorrió y se escuchó como se sentó sobre ella.

-Siéntese, señor diputado. Y dígale a sus hombres que no vuelvan a encender la luz.

El diputado asintió y les dio la orden a sus hombres.

Los ojos brillantes estaban fijos en él, provocándole un frio en el alma, haciéndolo sudar frio. Tomó asiento y comenzó a hablar.

-Mire, señor. Vine por que me lo recomendaron mucho. Me dijeron que usted no era charlatán y veo que es verdad. Como le dije antes, creo que hicieron mal de ojo, fíjese. Tengo…como una bola negra en la espalda y cada noche me quema muy feo, y quiero que me quite todo eso y todo lo que le dije por teléfono también. –se detuvo y sacó varios papeles de su saco gris. Le acercó tres fotos del candidato enemigo y un anunció de la Nahuala.

Una mano obscena tomó las muestras y los ojos brillantes se posaron sobre ellas. Los ojos desaparecieron y con mucho eco se escuchaban pasos por la oscura vivienda. Uno de los guardias sintió frio en su cuello y escuchó claramente como el hombre caminaba detrás de él. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se puso a rezar por dentro.

-Quiero que me enseñe esa bola negra de la que me habla.

El diputado titubeó, después de levantó se alzó la camisa y el saco para que el hombre pudiera ver aquella masa mórbida que ahora parecía pulsante. El hombre le indicó que se volviera a sentar, después le acercó una botellita oscura con una tapa dosificadora.

-Le va a poner una gota a su café, cada mañana hasta que el contenido se termine.

-¿Qué es lo que tengo? –preguntó el diputado.

-Efectivamente es mal de ojo. Nada grave. Haga lo que le digo y estará bien. Ahora sobre el candidato… ¿Qué quiere que le haga?

-Chíngueselo. No me importa que o como. Lo quiero ver muerto al desgraciado, a él y esa pinche bruja. Ya le dije que por dinero no hay problema. ¡Quiero que sufra, que se vaya derechito al averno! –espetó el diputado, con el seño muy fruncido.

La sonrisa del hombre se pudo ver por la poca luz que emitía la veladora. Puso sobre la mesa un gran libro de bordes metálicos y relieve morboso. Las inscripciones de la tapa narraban un titulo que el diputado trató de leer.

-¿Ne… necro… necronomi…con?

-Un libro muy antiguo – concedió el hombre.- La clave para lo que busca está aquí. No se refiera a él como cualquier cosa.

Le indicó que se levantara y que se colocara en el medio de la habitación. Le dijo que tomara la foto del candidato de cabeza y que se concentrara en él. El diputado obedeció. Después, con el libro abierto, el hombre comenzó a orar:

- _Eques ipse tenebrarum purgare benedicat mihi anima tua ad nos veniens maledicta_ … –empezó a conjurar el hombre con una voz sórdida y perturbante, casi estaba gritando.- _ceciderti super malitias hominum. Divinae potentiae, ut det mihi. ¡Expiabis!_

Un gran estruendo cayó en la habitación. Las veladoras se apagaron.

- _¡Expiabis! ¡Expiabis! ¡Expiabis!_

De pronto todo se calmó y las veladoras se encendieron de nuevo.

Uno de los guaruras, al que había regañado dos veces el hombre, estaba con la cabeza hundida en la de su compañero, rezando quedamente y sollozando.

Cinco minutos, pesados y lentos de inactividad pasaron. Cuando el hombre habló de nuevo había un olor de azufre aun más fuerte que el de antes.

-Acaba de estar con nosotros una entidad especial. Una que le abrirá las puertas del éxito en las próximas fechas. Quiero que conserve las fotos que trajo y no deje que nadie que no sea usted las toque.

-Si. Entiendo. Y…¿ que hay de la Nahuala?

-Paciencia hombre. Yo me encargo de eso personalmente –aclaró el hombre, y al escucharlo, el diputado sonrió complacido

-¿Cuánto le voy a deber?

-Usted váyase, cuando gane las elecciones yo le diré la cantidad. No se preocupe es algo que cualquiera puede ofrecer.

El diputado asintió nuevamente y salió del despacho con sus tres guaruras. Uno de ellos casi traumado. Afuera la noche ya estaba sobre todo y cuando el político vio la hora, tragó saliva y se puso pálido al descubrir que eran las diez de la noche.

Había estado cuatro horas ahí dentro.

 

_Distrito federal, 2015  Miércoles 25 de Marzo._

 

La noche llegó y Heleana y Javier tenían planes, querían ir a un antro de buena calidad que estaba en el centro de la ciudad, por la zona rosa.

-Dile a Chago que si quiere ir.

-Ya le dije y no quiere, según va a hacer el ritual el solo. Ya vez que es algo huraño y no sale mucho.

-Eso es lo que me preocupa. No creo que pase algo si no hacemos el ritual una sola vez ¿o si?–dijo Heleana y Javier levantó los hombros- Bueno como sea ¿Cómo a que hora se pone bueno?

-Como a la una.

-Son las once ¿nos vamos ya?- dijo Heleana, mientras se encaminaba por su bolso.

Llevaba un vestido negro entallado sin mangas, unas zapatillas altas y peculiares. Se había planchado el cabello, se delineó los parpados, resaltando el color azul de sus ojos, y sus labios estaban rojos como la sangre.

-Si, mejor. Solo déjame ir a mi cuarto un momento.

Javier subió las escaleras y en el segundo piso abrió la primera puerta, entró a su cuarto y sobre su escritorio tomó dos frasquitos pequeños. Los abrió, fue a su espejo y se colocó cuidadosamente los pupilentes grises, ocultando así los círculos oscuros que tenía por ojos.

Bajó y tomó su cazadora negra. Ambos salieron de la casona  y caminaron hacia la acera donde un taxi los estaba esperando. Antes de arrancar Heleana miró al estudio que habían estado rentando. Pensó en Julia, la chica arquitecta que ni un día pudo disfrutar de su nuevo hogar.

 _< <Pobre estúpida>>,_ pensó.


	3. Invocaciones y conjuros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Santiago obliga a Julia a participar en un ritual poco común para invocar a un ser casi del todo desconocido en el submundo de la brujería.
> 
> Mientras Heleana está con Javier en el antro, ella escucha que una conocida de Julia menciona que varios amigos irán a buscarla a la casona ya que tiene una semana que no aparece y nadie sabe algo de ella.
> 
> ¿Que es Yog-Sothoth?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probabilidades de ser la siguiente Suprema:
> 
>  
> 
> Santiago 0% Heleana 3% Javier 0% Otros 97%

 

_Nueva España. 1667     Viernes Santo._

 

-Toma mi mano querida. Aun no puedes andar bien del todo –dijo su esposo con una voz algo quebrada.

Un año quizá había transcurrido desde que ella había regresado del más allá. Desde que se reincorporara en su ataúd austero y espantara de muerte a todos los presentes. La dama tenía una piel más pálida que de costumbre y casi no hablaba ni en público ni con su esposo a quien a penas notaba en casa. Pareciera que seguía en ese mundo espiritual, o se paseaba por la casona con una expresión que le hacia creer a su marido que sabía algo que los demás no.

El utilizó todos sus conocimientos en medicina para lograr que ella tuviera un aspecto más humano y apaciguar los murmullos de la gente, en especial de la Santa Inquisición, que por ordenes del cardenal, habían estado concurriendo la casa del medico en busca de cualquier escusa para tacharlo de brujo y mandarlo a la hoguera. El había argumentado días después ante la iglesia (para disfrazar esa anomalía que hasta él desconocía) que su esposa le había confesado esa misma noche que fue Dios en persona quien le había dado la oportunidad de regresar con su marido y familia. El hombre se valió de su vivida imaginación y de sus conocimientos de teología para describirle un lugar digno del paraíso de Dante. Por varios meses la iglesia pareció dejarlos en paz pero la demencia del viejo cardenal y las malintencionadas confesiones del consejero real, argumentando que de noche se escuchaban letanías que atentaban contra Dios y el pueblo, avivaron los rumores de los habitantes  y así se formó una coartada para atraparlos a él y a su luciferina esposa.

El carruaje había llegado a la basílica para la misa del viernes santo. La plaza estaba llena de gente de todas categorías, desde la realeza hasta la plebe. El medico de la ciudad bajó de su transporte, lo rodeo con pasos tremulantes y abrió la puerta para que su blanca y fría esposa bajase.

Por ser el único medico certificado por la corona española tenia cierto nivel social que le permitía asistir a diversos bailes y festejos con los duques y las damas, por ello se podía dar el lujo de un carruaje. Sin embargo no estaba del todo de acuerdo con las jerarquías de poder con las que tenía que lidiar. Era lo más parecido a un libre pensador, ya que argumentaba en varios de sus diarios que desde el momento en que había más iglesias que hospitales y escuelas, una sociedad ya estaba mal. Era una de las tantas cosas por las que ya estaba en la mira de la inquisición.

El medico le dio el brazo a su mujer y esta lo tomó con sutileza. En el rostro de la mujer había más vida que en el del resto de la ciudad. Miraba los arboles y los pájaros volar con una adoración digna de Da vinci.

Caminaron a través de la plaza hasta el frente de la gran edificación barroca, de donde se escuchaban las campanas a primera hora del día. Día que se notaba triste y próximo a llover.

El medico vio con gran extrañeza como la gente empezaba a verlos de forma tan acusadora por primera vez en mucho tiempo. La multitud le bloqueó el paso al interior de la iglesia. Por detrás se escuchaba el golpeteo de las pesuñas de los caballos llegar a prisa al lugar. El hombre volteó y vio a varios caballeros de la inquisición rodearles. Detrás llegaba en su gran carreta dorada el cardenal. Bajó ayudado de tres hombres y se acercó a la pareja.

-¡Muchos habéis tratado de ocultar vuestras herejías a la santa iglesia! Ocultándote tras tu título de medico respaldado por la corona española. Pero el tiempo todo revela ante los ojos del creador, y me ha mostrado la verdad. ¡Yo, el cardenal Federico III os acuso de brujería y pacto con Satán, y os condeno a morir en la hoguera esta tarde frente a todo el pueblo! La santa inquisición no tolerará más tus herejías y tus insolencias contra Dios y su pueblo.

El medico sintió cada una de sus venas palpitarle. Estaba conmocionado y aterrado al escuchar tal blasfemia. Pidió pruebas pero el cardenal hizo caso omiso de aquello y mando a por él y que lo llevaran junto a su mujer a centro de la plaza.

El cielo se oscureció y varios truenos resonaron en toda la ciudad. El hombre peleaba y reclamaba evidencia. Mientras el consejero real reía para sus adentros, los caballeros ataban a un gran poste al hombre semidesnudo, otro par llevaba a su mujer junto a la dama de hierro que trasportaron desde España hasta el nuevo mundo.

-¡Nooooo! Dejadla a ella. No tiene nada que ver- gritó el hombre cuando vio como terminaría su vida (otra vez)

Las primeras gotas de llovizna cayeron cuando el cardenal se dirigió al medico.

-¡Arrepiéntete! Arrepiéntete y encuentra el perdón de nuestro Padre.

-No tengo perdón que pedir –dijo sin quitarle la mirada a su mujer. Las lágrimas le rodaron por el rostro hasta su barbilla y sus ojos se enrojecieron, llenos de impotencia, de ira y de un sentimiento de injusticia.

La gente los abucheaba. El pudo reconocer a varios de sus pacientes que apenas hace días le agradecían por sus servicios y hoy exclamaban reclamando su vida.

_< <Perdóname. Nunca quise que esto pasara. Nunca quise que terminara de esta forma>>_

Su esposa asintió, con una sonrisa apacible, como si lo hubiera escuchado. Después le recitó en silencio unas palabras que no entendió pero pudo reproducir en su cabeza.

_< <¿Vitalum Vitalis? >>_

-El hereje se rehúsa- vociferó el cardenal e hizo una seña para que encerraran a la mujer en la dama de hiero.

El medico se agitó y gritó. Trataba de zafarse de las cuerdas.

La dama de hierro cerró sus puertas, dejando ver sólo los ojos de la mujer y un hilo de sangre que le recorría de arriba hacia abajo.

El sintió como la sangre le hervía, sus ojos enrojecieron y sus venas le resaltaron. Miró al cielo nebuloso. Una gran nube se iluminó por un rayo. Estaba tan irascible que deseo que un relámpago  cayera contra ese bastardo, cosa que sucedió. Un relámpago golpeó al cardenal, explotándolo en llamas y reduciéndolo a cenizas.

-¡Matad al brujo! –exclamó el pueblo.

Uno de los caballeros arrojó la antorcha a la hoguera y está se prendió de golpe, logrando que el medico se retorciera y gimiera de dolor hasta morir.

 

_Distrito Federal 2015   Miercoles 25 de Marzo_

Apenas unos minutos después de que Heleana y Javier dejaran la casa, Santiago bajó de su habitación y se encaminó al patio trasero de la casona. Sin encender las luces, en completa oscuridad salvo por la media luna, se aventuró entre los matorrales que llevaban al ignoto sótano. Removió la cadena de la puerta y con pasos lentos bajó las destartaladas escaleras que crujían con sus pisadas. Tomó su celular a alumbró el fondo de la caverna, donde Julia cabeceaba vencida por el sueño. Al sentir la luz en plenos ojos reaccionó muy asustada y se reincorporó.  Se tapó la cara y recogió las piernas.

-¿Qué te ocurre? –preguntó Santiago – Sólo soy yo. Te dije que vendría.

Julia no contestó, únicamente bajó el rostro, como si estuviera apenada.

-Te tengo buenas noticias, Julia. Hoy vas a salir de este hoyo. Sólo déjame quitarte estas cadenas…-se acercó a ella y la rodeó con los brazos para poder desalarla.

Se escuchó un crak y por fin en muchos días Julia sentía sus manos libre de dolor, pesadez y ese escozor que no la dejaba dormir. Antes de que Santiago se alejara, ella notó un aroma suave pero embelesador que venia de él.  Pero no pudo sentir sus palpitaciones a pesar de estar prácticamente contra su pecho.

-Con una promesa…

-¿Qué? –preguntó Julia, que no había escuchado nada.

-Esta noche, te daré un pequeño lapsus de libertad. Sólo debes prometerme que harás todo lo que yo te demande, sin objeciones, sin chistar y menos, tratar de escapar. Quiero hacer esto lo más ameno posible. No quiero tener que embrujarte.

Ella sintió un vuelco en el corazón al sólo pensar en ser hechizada una vez más por este demencial sujeto. Sus labios le temblaban y sus ojeras la hacían ver diez años mayor. No quería ir con él, sabia que nada bueno podría salir de un ofrecimiento de un brujo. Pero no podía soportar un rato más al lado de partes mutiladas de animales y de humanos.

-Vamos, levántate –vociferó Santiago con un tono serio.

Julia con pasos torpes se puso de pie y sin quitarle la mirada temerosa de encima caminó al lado suyo hacia el exterior, hacia la noche perfumada de plantas y con el sonido de las cigarras por todos lados.

Pudo ver la luna por fin después de una semana y al sentir el viento cálido y nocturno se sintió liberada en un sentido metafórico.

Entraron a la casona y Santiago cerró la puerta tras los dos. Julia contempló el decorado victoriano que se lucía en tonos castaños, cobrizos y dorados. Vio el gran candelabro que colgaba en la cocina y la mitad del que pendía en el medio del techo de la sala. El contraste de la cocina integral casi minimalista era gigante pero por algún motivo quedaba bastante bien con el estilo general de la casa.

-Primero date un baño. No me gusta que estés sucia siendo tan bonita –le quitó un mechón de cabello sudado del rostro y lo metió detrás de su oreja.- y no trates de escapar porque las cosas se van a complicar.

La encaminó al segundo piso y le entregó una toalla. Santiago se quedó parado al otro lado de puerta hasta que escuchó el agua caer. Bajó a la sala y  de una bodega que había bajo las escaleras, sacó una gran cantidad de artilugios oscuros, sustancias de colores lúgubres, pergaminos, una túnica roja y una negra. Tomó un encendedor, apagó todas las luces de la sala y una a una encendió las veladoras que alguien más pensaría que estaban de adorno.

Cerca de media noche  Julia ya había terminado y bajó a la sala. Durante su baño había querido escapar por la pequeña ventanilla. Era delgada así que cabria sin ningún problema. Pero algo la detuvo, un presentimiento muy turbulento que le hizo un hueco en el corazón y en el estómago _< <Si se da cuenta, es capas de volverme a encerrar o matarme…No quiero seguir así, pero tampoco quiero morirme…>>_

Se había quedado petrificada cuando vio una docena entera de veladoras  encendidas y las luces apagadas.

La lógica de todo eso le llegó cuando vio una vez más la túnica negra sobre el sillón… seria parte de un ritual otra vez.

Con la respiración agitada, dio un brinco al suelo y emprendió su huida a la puerta principal. Corrió y gritó. Antes de tocar el pomo de la puerta, sintió un jalón muy violento que la obligó a pararse en seco.

-Regresa… aquí, Julia –le ordenó Santiago, que iba bajando las escaleras con unos libros y estatuillas de extraños relieves.

Julia comenzó a llorar e inconscientemente giró sobre sus talones para quedar de frente a Santiago quien tenia la mirada lleva sombras.

-Por favor –gimió ella –déjame ir, no diré nada, lo prometo… lo prometo, no quiero ser parte de esto. No quiero que me violen otra vez ni que me sacrifiquen.

-Pero tu eres parte de esto desde que pusiste un pie aquí. Además, te necesito esta noche ya te lo había dicho. Ven aquí ahora –Julia comenzó a caminar hacia él y cuando estuvieron de frente, este le tomó con fuerza la quijada –Si no me obedeces como quedamos, te va air muy mal. Estoy seguro de que no querrás que el diablo duerma contigo esta noche ¿o si?

Julia soltó un grito ahogado que deformó todo su rostro. Seguía sin poder mover su cuerpo y sentía que se le iba a salir el corazón.

-Se que tienes hambre y que por eso no piensas con raciocinio, pero permíteme aclararte que si eres obediente podrás darte el festín de tu vida- ella asistió una vez, apretando los ojos, Santiago la arrojó fuertemente al sillón y caminó hacia donde colocó todos los objetos oscuros y depositó todos los que traía de su cuarto.

-Este es un ritual muy especial. Los canticos deben ser pronunciados por etapas, desde la preparación del ritual, hasta la conclusión de este. Como se que nunca has hecho esto antes, me tomé la libertad de sacarle copias a los versos. No dirás todo conmigo, te toca la parte fácil. Sólo debes convenir cuando yo termine de rezar cada sección.  Esto será como una cirugía, si lo quieres ver de una forma menos lúgubre. Yo seré el médico… y tu la enfermera…

-¿Por qué no haces esto con tus amigos? – se atrevió a intervenir Julia. La pregunta hizo reír a Santiago, quien negó con la cabeza y respondió.

-Por que esto sólo puede ser hecho por gente dedicada a la verdadera brujería. Tiene que haber cierta… entrega a esto, y esas dos chicas que viven con migo están más preocupadas por verse como toda unas perras a hacer un encantamiento de verdadera relevancia.

-Pero yo no…

-Tú eres más importante ahora que ellos dos. Anda, debemos sincronizarnos bien para poder estar listos a media noche.

Santiago levantó un gran libro del sillón y pasó varias y delgadas páginas con ideogramas de antiquísima naturaleza. No era latín aquello, era aun ignoto idioma con imágenes mórbidas y abstractas que bien podrían interpretarse como entidades luciferinas.

-Ya sabes el rol. Toma tus copias. La pequeña frase solitaria, esta de aquí, la debes decir cada que yo termine un verso- le apuntó con el dedo índice la palabra  YOGGESOTHOTHE-  Se pronuncia yogsotot ¿de acuerdo?

-S…si- dijo ella.

Santiago tomó un frasco con una sustancia blanquecina y espesa. Quitó la tapa e inhaló el aroma amargo. Colocó el frasco en el piso y se hincó al lado de él. Con una mano sostenía el gran libro y con los dedos de la otra, después de haberlos hundido en ese engrudo, empezó a trazar un gran círculo en el medio de la sala. Una circunferencia grande alrededor de una un poco más pequeña

- _Ighnomithe, basctux´wa, impetadwo etius da ago-matgmed, al`ytocrog tomoh sneda jhoma R`lyeh wgah`nagl ftagn._ –el circulo estaba completamente trazado. Santiago le hizo una seña a Julia para que se incorporara cerca de él.

 _< <Traza esta figura dentro>>_ escuchó ella dentro de su cabeza. Era la voz de Santiago que le hablaba profundamente. Ella no dudó, quizá el miedo la orilló a instantáneamente obedecer. Le echó un vistazo rápido a sus copias, una forma extraña, como una estrella de varios vértices, fue lo que, con un pulso recto, emprendió a trazar en el medio de la circunferencia con la misma sustancia lodosa.

\- _Ighnomithe, basctux´wa, impetadwo etius da ago-matgmed, al`ytocrog tomoh sneda jhoma R`lyeh wgah`nagl ftagn_ – repitió Santiago mientras caminaba por los demás objetos indispensables en el ritual.

Tomó varias figuras y otras sustancias. Las figuras las colocaba en la punta de los vértices más pronunciados. Las otras sustancias las usó para escribir  versículos indescifrables a lo largo de la periferia de la gran figura blanca y también dentro de ella

\- _Ighnomithe, basctux´wa, impetadwo etius da ago-matgmed, al`ytocrog tomoh sneda jhoma R`lyeh wgah`nagl ftagn, Yog-Sothoth…_

Julia revisó sus copias para ver que seguía ya que Santiago había callado. Seguía ella. No quería, tenia mucho miedo. Estaba temblando, con los dedos puestos sobre el piso. De repente, las palabras salieron de su boca obligadamente.

-¡YOGSOTOT! –pronunció la extraña palabra YOGGESOTHOTHE.

El ciclo sombrío se repitió dos veces más hasta que Santiago se puso la túnica roja y obligó a Julia a ponerse la negra.

La túnica negra era la misma que ella había visto que usaban la noche en que fue raptada. Pero la roja, era diez veces más aterradora. No tenia la capucha en punta, en lugar de eso, Santiago se había puesto una mascara de tela roja que solo dejaba ver su mandíbula inferior y un poco de sus ojos que se vislumbraban negros. Ambos se habían desvestido para poder usar dichos hábitos.

A la media noche, exactamente cuando las doce campanadas del reloj del siglo XVII que tenían en la sala sonaron, Santiago profirió la última letanía. Esta ocasión en español, lo que para Julia era un tanto mas horroroso que en un idioma extraño, ya que por lo menos así, no tendría la conciencia de que era lo que estaba invocando.

_< <Estando el Sol en la quinta casa, y Saturno en la tercera, dibujar el pentágono de fuego y recitar tres veces el versículo noveno…>>_

-Y de las simientes de lo Viejo lo Nuevo emergerá y mirará hacia atrás sin saber que rescatar…

 Julia sintió un palpitar inmenso como si le hubieran golpeado el pecho. Santiago dio tres vueltas sobre si mismo y quedando al sur entonó:

-¡Oh, tu que moras en la oscuridad del vacio exterior! Acude a la tierra una vez más. Yo te lo ruego… ¡Oh, tu que moras más allá de las Esferas del tiempo! Escucha mi suplica –hizo un signo extraño con la mano y siguió - ¡oh, tu que eres la Puerta y el Camino! ¡Acude! ¡Tu sirviente te llama! –después, enseño el dedo medio, como una grosería.

-¡BENATIR! ¡CARARKAU! ¡DEDOS! ¡YOG-SOTHOTH! ¡Acudid! ¡Acudid! ¡Pronuncio las palabras, rompo tus vínculos, el Sello ha sido apartado, pasa a través de la puerta y penetra en el mundo; he hecho tu poderoso signo –al terminar de hablar, formo cuernos con los dedos de las manos. Julia se sintió morir al ver eso.

 

Santiago tuvo una visión, un fondo vacio igual que el más oscuro abismo marino y desde el lugar más insondable, una figura amorfa emergía. Una aglomeración de esferas que, a pesar de verse pequeñas por la distancia, Santiago sabia que tenían un tamaño mayor, unas dimensiones imposibles que la mente humana no podría concebir ni a lo largo de la vida de una galaxia.

Julia lo miraba con penetrante terror. Santiago estaba a unos veinte centímetros del piso, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás y la boca entre abierta. El pentagrama hecho de un engrudo blanquecino se empezó a quemar y Julia dio un brinco hacia atrás. Dejó caer las copias y se quitó la capucha y la arrojó al sillón.

Al percatarse de que Santiago no reaccionaba ni se movía, salió corriendo hacia la puerta. Forcejeó el pomo, pero no cedió.  Tomó un florero que estaba sobre una mesita de hierro y lo estrelló sobre el pomo logrando aflojarlo un poco. Después levantó la mesita y la impactó varias veces contra la chapa hasta romperla y lograr que se abriera la puerta. Salió al exterior y corrió a lo largo de la vereda del jardín, pasando debajo del gran árbol seco de donde una parvada completa de cuervos emprendió el vuelo.

Julia tropezó con los faldones de la túnica y calló frente a la banqueta. Escuchó un estruendo grandísimo y antes de que pudiera ponerse por completo de pie, una fuerza invisible la levantó del piso y la arrastró de regreso al interior de la casa mientras ella peleaba con nadie y gritaba sin poder ser escuchada.

La puerta dio un portazo y nadie se enteraría nunca de lo que había pasado ahí.

 

Distrito Federal. 2015    Jueves 26 de Marzo.

 

Heleana bailaba con unas amigas en el medio de la pista rodeadas por un mar de gente que se torcía de varias formas. Más tarde se les acercaron tres chicos de los cuales dos estaban interesados en Heleana quien, de manera diplomática, rechazó. Las chicas fueron a su mesa y se sentaron en círculo. Como eran muy allegadas a Heleana, sabían que esta de vez en cuando hacia brujería. Les excitaba pensar en las cosas que podían conseguir con solo decir unas palabras sosteniendo ciertos objetos. Por ejemplo, a Samanta, una chica morena de rizado cabello largo, le había ayudado a hacer un amarre al hombre que le gustaba. Encantamiento que había funcionado hasta la fecha. A Fernanda, su otra amiga, le había conjurado un hechizo de memorización para poder pasar sus exámenes extraordinarios de último semestre de la carrera.

Heleana estaba pensado seriamente en incluirlas en el aquelarre, solo estaba en espera de que mostraran tener un don en especial. Había algo en ellas que hacia que la magia funcionara. Pensaba que así podrían darle al aquelarre el titulo de Academia o algo así.

Samanta les hizo una seña con las manos de que quería ir al baño. Fernanda le contestó que ella se quedaba en la mesa por que cerca andaba un hombre que le gustaba mucho. Heleana convino para acompañarla al baño. Pasaron entre la muchedumbre y cerca de la barra, vio a Javier charlando con un “amigo”

Dentro, el baño tenía una fila de espera de toda la noche. Mientras aguardaban en la fila por un lugar, la música ya no era tan escandalosa, lo que le permitió escuchar a Heleana una conversación que le llamó la atención.

-Entonces no han sabido nada de ella- dijo una chica.

-Nada. Ya le llamamos, le mandamos whats app y nada. No hemos ido a buscarla por que no sabemos muy bien la dirección de la casa donde se esta quedando.

-Ay, esa Julia de verdad. Tanta ciudad la atontó. Oye pero, ¿no iban a ir este Mario, Leslie y Adrian a buscarla? Creo que Mario si tiene su dirección.

-Pues no se. Solo recuerdo que nos dijo que vivía al lado de una casona. Que su casero se veía muy buena onda y no se que más. Pero ya paso una semana.

-¿Cuándo iban a ir estos tipos?

-Hoy, creo. Déjame llamarle a Leslie a ver que.

 _< <Puta madre. Si fueron a la casa y no vieron a esa niña nos va ir mal>>_, pensó Heleana.

-¿Leslie? ¿Dónde están? ¡Ya están llegando! Ok, avísame si saben algo de ella. Bueno, adiós.

Heleana no podía perder tiempo. Esos sujetos estaban por llegar a la casa y sabía que Santiago no podría disuadirlos por completo y probablemente llamarían a la policía y si el Consejo se enteraba de ello, habría problemas de los cuales preocuparse de verdad. Miró hacia el alumbrado del baño y giñando un ojo le prendió fuego haciendo que explotaran y todo el cuarto se quedara a oscuras, momento que aprovechó para trasmutarse fuera de ahí y llegar con Javier.

-Oye. Tenemos que irnos ya.

-Tranquila preciosa-le dijo el “amigo”

Heleana le sonrió  hipócritamente y le dijo.

-No me digas preciosa. Javier, vámonos.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Te explico en el camino pero vámonos ya –lo tomó del brazo y lo encaminó fuera del antro.

En la calle no circulaba casi ningún auto. Y mientras más esperaban a que pasara un taxi, más acudía a Heleana la angustia  de lo que iban a hacer los amiguitos de la tal Julia.

-¿Me vas a decir que pasa?

-Unos compañeros de la… mentada Julia. Iban a ir a buscarla. Unas tipas en el baño estaban hablando de ella. Y no estoy intuyendo nada, estoy segura que es de la misma chica que usamos para el ritual. Escuché que unos amigos suyos ya están por llegar a la casa.

-¿Ha esta hora?

-¡Si!

Javier levantó las cejas y bufó.

Ningún taxi aparecía aun y por lo que ella calculaba tenían menos de cinco minutos antes de que esos chicos fueran a preguntar por su desaparecida amiga. Lo triste es que ni en taxi llegarían a tiempo y no quería que Santiago hablara por que se veía ya de por si como un lunático.

-No puede ser… -suspiró Heleana.

Después tuvo una idea. Una epifanía que quizá fuera más un divague.

_< <Trasmutarme hasta la casa… Es lo único que se me ocurre, pero no se si sea posible. Está muy lejos. Y con Javier. Nunca he trasmutado con alguien más>>_

-¿Qué pasa?

-Dame la mano y ven –Javier la tomó y caminaron unas calles hasta un lugar muy oscuro.

-¿Piensas trasportarte hasta allá?

-Es la única opción.

-Ni siquiera vas poder ¡Lo máximo son doscientos metros, no mas de treinta kilómetros! ¿Y yo que?

-¡Tu vienes con migo!

-Pero…

-¡Cállate! Déjame concentrarme… _< <Había un conjuro para fortalecer los poderes durante un tiempo, lo sé>>_

Quedamente murmuró.

- _Rosa, uir sanguinum redditat peccato. Quod lascivae noctibus Zandhoven unguentorum tuorum samples. Edoceat meum afrodiciaca essentia me divini fructus et spinae._

Al terminar, Heleana sintió un calor que subía por su pecho hasta sus mejillas. Su sangre le hervía, y de un de repente se sintió abochornada.

-Dame la mano –le ordenó a Javier, quien obedeció, cerrando los ojos con algo de miedo.

Cuando los abrió, estaban a dos calles por detrás de la casona.

Ambos corrieron sin perder tiempo. Las preguntas vendrían después de ocuparse de ese asunto. Heleana volvió a tomar la mano de Javier para aparecerse en la casa. Al hacerlo ambos se estrellaron contra la puerta del patio trasero y cayeron de espaldas. Se pararon rápidamente y se metieron en la casa donde encontraron a Santiago viendo televisión.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?

-¿No ha venido nadie a preguntar por esa tal Julia?

-Ahora que lo dices, si.

-Mierda –exclamó Javier -¿Y que les dijiste?

-¿Era necesario hablar de verdad? Un habracadabrilla y listo. Se fueron de aquí así como llegaron.

Javier miró a Heleana con rostro frustrado y acusador.

-¿¡Por qué no recordaste que  Chago podía dominar mentes!?

-¿Por qué no lo recordaste tu?- le reclamó, Heleana.

-Estaba teniendo una buena noche, y tu y tu paranoia me hicieron… ¡Olvídalo!

Heleana se sentía muy extraña con su cuerpo. El conjuro le había provocado una sensación de… deseo. Tenía las mejillas enrojecidas y la boca seca. No tenia ganas de discutir, sabia que debía sosegar su calor en privado o no iba a poder dormir en toda la noche.

Ignoró a Javier y fue por un vaso con agua fría. Tragó con gran avidez y después se dirigió a Santiago.

-Chago, ¿Seguro que nadie te vio al embrujarlos?

-Son cerca de las dos de la mañana. Lo preocupante de verdad era el que estaban haciendo tan tarde esos chicos tan lejos de casa.

Javier salió al pórtico y puso sus manos sobre la vereda que lleva a la casa.

_< <Veamos, ¿Dónde viven…?   Se hospedan cerca de C.U. Bien, esta algo lejos>>_

Entró a la casa y la puerta se cerró detrás de él.

-Bien –empezó Heleana.- ¿Qué tal el ritual?

-Tranquilo, ninguna novedad. Claro que hizo falta la parte divertida – confesó Santiago, mordiéndose disimuladamente el labio inferior.

Heleana sonrió, su respiración estaba agitada. El conjuro había hecho más que sólo brindarle más poder. La había excitado como efecto secundario.

_< <Rosa sangrienta, no ha sido de mis mejores ideas>>_

-Como sea… voy a estar en… mi cuarto. Tal vez me de un baño. Tengo algo de calor –empezó a subir las escaleras y antes de desaparecer tras el muro le arrojó una mirada a Santiago que le indicaba: Vamos arriba.

 

Media hora después, Javier desistió de intentar que ese “amigo” le respondiera. Se había quedado en la sala, en total silencio, con solo la luz de la lámpara de lectura encendida. Apagó el celular y subió las escaleras. Mientras cruzaba el corredor pasó por la puerta del baño que mostraba la luz de dentro encendida. Escuchaba como el agua caída de la regadera y con ella, unos gemidos de mujer y unos movimientos contra la pared que le bastaron para deducir que Santiago estaba adentro también. Javier se quedó parado ahí, como si estuviera esperando a que terminaran. Miró al suelo, contempló la alfombra y después, de la nada, tuvo una visión.

Veía el interior del baño, estaba lleno de vapor y sexo. Veía como, detrás de la puerta corrediza empañada,  dos cuerpos se rozaban, pudo ver como la silueta de Santiago  recorría el cuello, pechos, vientre y se hundía en la entre pierna de Heleana, mientras esta, con la mirada en el techo, gemía y arqueaba la espalda.

Regresó al corredor, muy confundido por la revelación que acababa de tener. ¿Una visión? ¿Desde cuando el era clarividente si su parafernalia era extraer los rasgos físicos de otra persona y poseerlos por casi todo un día?

Estaba abrumado, era la primera vez que había tenido esa experiencia, fue, para pesar suyo, de una escena que no hubiera querido ver en ese momento. Fatigado, bajo por agua y se sentó en la mesa a meditar en lo que había pasado.

En el baño, Santiago terminaba de embestir a Heleana contra la pared. Era su segundo orgasmo y pese a eso no se sentía más sosegada.

-Conjuraste la Rosa Sangrienta, ¿verdad, preciosa? – le preguntó Santiago, aun manteniéndola suspendida del suelo, sujetándola por la cintura, y con su boca muy cerca de la suya.

Ella no contestó verbalmente, sólo asintió, cosa que le provoco una risa a Santiago.

-Pude olerlo en cuando entraron a la casa. –le confesó él.- ¿Tanto poder necesitabas? – ella asintió y le hizo una seña de que después le explicaba.- El perfume de la Rosa es algo que siempre me saca de mis casillas – la besó.-  No puedo contra eso.

-Sabes, tengo ganas de un trío, otra vez.

-Oh, no, no. Javi está…chipil. Tengo entendió que lo interrumpiste en su sexi-time. Déjalo, no me gusta cuando está así.

-Chago, tú lo puedes obligar. Por favor –gimió.

Santiago miró su cabello oscurecido por el agua, resbalarle por el rostro, los hombros y sus senos. Aun tenia los labios rojos y su entre pierna palpitante. No podía negarle nada.

-Está bien. Pero tengo una idea. Hará que se sienta especial.

 

Javier subió las escaleras y al pasar al lado del baño vio que la luz ya estaba apagada y no es escuchaba el agua de la regadera. Siguió por el pasillo hasta su habitación. Abrió la puerta, encendió la luz,  se topó con Heleana y Santiago, ambos desnudos con la piel aun humedecida y brillante, oliendo a rosas. Sintió calor al verlos así.

Santiago, lo señalo y le indicó que se acercara. Javier perdió el control de sus músculos y avanzó hasta la cama, donde se comenzó a desvestir.

Javier cerró la puerta y apagó la luz con su telequinesis.

Heleana, con un movimiento de mano, prendió fuego a la chimenea que había en ese cuarto.

-La última parte del ritual no debe ser ignorada – mencionó Santiago, los otros dos asintieron.

Entre un juego de luces y sombras, se dejaron llevar por aquel conjuro de Rosa Sangrienta que, sin darse cuenta, los había tomado a los tres.


	4. Protejan la Casona

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los tres brujos se sienten amenazados por los vecinos y las cosas que pueda decir Cordelia sobre un aquelarre fuera de Estados Unidos.
> 
>  
> 
> Hay una criatura oscura que ahora merodea en los bosques detrás de la casona.
> 
> ¿Quien es Joseph?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probabilidades de ser la siguiente Suprema.
> 
>  
> 
> Heleana: 10% Santiago: 7% Javier: 2% Otros: 81%

Salem, Massachusetts, 1670. Lunes 31 de Octubre.

No importaba cuantos días pasaran, nunca sabría como despertó después de haber sido quemado en la hoguera hace más de tres años. Lo habían transportado desde Nueva España hasta Salem, donde fue recibido por un grupo de mujeres que al parecer practicaban un ritual alrededor suyo. Al principio lo mantenían oculto. Nadie le explicaba nada al respecto y siempre estaba temblando. Hasta que a principios del próximo año, bajó hasta ese sótano lúgubre, una mujer de una gran belleza pero a la vez aterradora. De manera extraña pudo entender su idioma, a pesar de nunca haber proferido palabra inglesa alguna. La mujer estuvo dos horas explicándole lo que él podría ser, y cual debía ser su destino en esta vida.   
Cuando escuchó que él era un potencial brujo, sintió como si lo quemaran una vez más. Esa mujer aseguraba su naturaleza sobrenatural, y le explicó que no era algo que se decidiera de la noche a la mañana, se nacía con eso. Al principio el no quería formar parte de las actividades que se realizaban en esa casa. Todo ahí le aterraba y rogaba por que se le sacara de ahí. Habían estando utilizando un ungüento extraño con olor muy potente de hierbas para curarle las graves quemaduras y con gran asombro el se percató de los grandes avances que se veían reflejados en su piel, además el cabello y las uñas le crecían una vez más.   
Llegó a la conclusión, después de varios meses observando aquellas extrañas pociones y rituales, que esa brujería de la que tanto hablaban no era otra cosa que practicas avanzadas de ciencia que la gente común estaba muy lejos de entender. Envalentonado decidió aceptar formar parte del grupo y mescló sus conocimientos de medicina junto a sus avances en curaciones. Fue así como, después de un año de prácticas y avances, la bella mujer a quien todas se referían como la Suprema, lo involucró en actos de magia avanzada. Ella tenia un presentimiento con ese hombre, quien le había pedido en varias ocasiones que le explicara con sus “avanzados conocimientos” el por qué había regresado de la vida.  
-¿Vitalum vitalis? –preguntó él, sentado junto a ella en el gran comedor de la casa.  
-Generalmente es usado por brujas muy poderosas para regresar a otra persona del más allá. Pero nunca había escuchado de alguien que se reviviera a si mismo. Es por eso que cuando te vi en ese pantano durante un viaje a ese país, fue que ordené que te recogieran y te trajeran en mi carreta hasta Salem. Tienes un gran poder, pero debes aceptarlo primero.  
-Momentos antes de que me quemaran, mi esposa había pronunciado las mismas palabras que vuestra merced. Ella también había revivido de alguna manera extraña el mismo día que falleció.  
-¿Qué hiciste tu? Debiste de haber interactuado con ella momentos antes de que se levantara.  
-Me acerqué a su rostro, implorando que volviera a mí –dijo con un hilo de voz.  
-¿Y fue la única ocasión donde un cadáver revive cerca de ti?  
-Cuando era un niño, mi perico hizo lo mismo. Pero mi madre estaba tan asustada que lo mato al instante. Mi duda es ¿Por qué mi esposa conocía esas palabras? Tenía una actitud muy extraña desde que volvió de la muerte.  
-La muerte revela muchos misterios sobre la vida. Por desgracia la mayoría, por no decir que todos, lo descubrimos muy tarde. En tu caso, se te dio la oportunidad de explorar esas virtudes, esas revelaciones mortuorias. Vitalum vitalis es sólo una de las siete revelaciones o maravillas que nosotras las brujas manejamos en tiempos de crisis y que nos caracterizan como familia.  
-¿Siete maravillas?  
-Si. Las siete maravillas son actos tan avanzados de magia que están por encima de cualquier ritual o brebaje conocido. Un conjunto de artes tan especiales que solo las mejores de nosotras las pueden realizar. Y tu, ya mostraste dominar de manera curiosa una de las más difíciles.  
-¿Cuáles son esas maravillas?  
-Telequinesis, Adivinación, Concilium o control mental, Trasmutación, Piroquinesis, Vitalum vitalis y Descensum o viajar al inframundo.  
Al escuchar el alcance del poder del que le hacían portador, se sintió helado, pero levemente emocionado. Ya había resucitado por si mismo, por lo que al otro día lo pusieron a prueba.   
A altas horas de la noche, las brujas vistieron túnicas negras, la suprema igual, y el hombre llevaba uno atuendo blanco. Realizaron un gran peregrinaje por todo el bosque completamente oscuro hasta un claro donde había una especie de mesa de piedra con un cadáver encima. Una muchacha de a lo mucho veinte años, con una marca de cuerda en el cuello. La habían ahorcado al ser descubierta interactuando con espíritus del bosque ayer por la tarde, dijo la Suprema.  
-Tu trabajo, es regresarla de la muerte. Si quieres ser parte de este aquelarre, debes hacer eso por nosotras, ella es una excelente bruja, algo risueña y distraída, pero valiosa como el resto de nosotras.  
El grupo de mujeres con túnicas negras y capuchas se formó en un gran círculo alrededor del hombre. Prendieron unas antorchas que estaban ahí preparadas desde quien sabe cuanto. El hombre se acercó a la mesa de piedra y observó a la mujer que estaba tan pálida con el hábito que él vestía. Acercó su rostro al de ella, como había hecho con su esposa y después de juntar el valor suficiente, recitó aquellas palabras, revelando una vez más el talento del que era poseedor.  
-Vitalum vitalis –dijo en voz baja, al cabo que las brujas bailaban alrededor suyo.  
La Suprema observaba considerablemente cerca cada movimiento que este hacia. Los parpados de la joven se empezaron a abrir y él dio un brinco hacia atrás, completamente sorprendido de lo que acababa de realizar. >  
Él le extendió la mano para ayudarle a sentarse sobre la gran mesa de piedra. Las brujas conjuraban letanías oscuras que a parecer de él, le estaban dando las gracias a alguna presencia. La Suprema se acercó a ambos y se sentó del otro lado de la chica y poniéndole una mano sobre la suya, le preguntó.  
-Dime, ¿que fue lo que pasó antes de que murieras?  
-Ese hombre que viene de Inglaterra, no es un comerciante –dijo llorando.  
-¿A que te refieres? Explícate, niña. Si no es un comerciante ¿Qué es? ¿Por qué te hizo esto?  
-Suprema, debemos tener cuidado ¡Debemos tener cuidado! –gritó ella, abrazándose contra su pecho –Él lo sabía, sabia lo que yo era. Lo que somos… -calló un momento, el hombre sentía el corazón palpitarle al mil por hora, sentía que había hecho algo malo pero no dijo nada -¡Hay cazadores de brujas cerca de aquí! ¡Tenemos que huir! ¡Nos van a estar cazando!  
La conmoción en las demás brujas fue asfíxiate, varias gritaron y se agacharon como si se les callera el cielo encima. La Suprema se levantó y con un gritó firme, como el de un líder y no de un tirano, logró que sus brujas le pusieran atención.   
-Nuestra hermana nos ha dado una importante noticia, es nuestro deber salvaguardar el futuro del aquelarre. Es por eso que bajaran las actividades diarias. El próximo miércoles realizaremos un juicio interno para reacomodar nuestras rutinas. No me sorprende que esos hombres hayan llegado hasta ese pueblo, la gente de aquí suele ser muy paranoica con esta comunidad. Debo admitir que no hemos tenido la mesura necesaria para no levantar sospechas entre los ciudadanos, pues las brujas más inexpertas tratan de practicar en sus casas, lo que pone en duda el nombre de la escuela de modales para señoritas. Todas y cada una de nosotras, en caso de ser testigo de rumores con respecto a estos hombres, deben avisar inmediatamente al consejo y a su Suprema. No permitiré que ninguna de nosotras vaya a la horca o a la hoguera. Tenemos el poder suficiente para defendernos en caso de una revuelta. Además, ahora tenemos una valiosa ayuda –dijo, y señaló al hombre con el hábito blanco.  
>

Los años pasaron y los juicios eran cada vez más severos y exagerados, al grado de castigar a jóvenes inocentes por igual. El hombre, renombrado como Joseph, había logrado un avance extraordinario en cuanto su magia. Era experto en lenguas antiguas y a menudo tomaba libros de extraña procedencia que ni la Suprema se atrevía a hojear por desconocer las inscripciones hostiles que ahí se dibujaban. En febrero de 1689, los cazadores de brujas llegaron bajo la mascara de predicadores y comerciantes, y tras hacer investigaciones de cada casa, lograron formar un gran grupo de hombres para llevar ante juicio a muchas mujeres, en su mayoría jóvenes, acusadas de brujería y pacto con Satanás. Los juicios y los asesinatos de mujeres tanto inocentes como brujas se extendió tres meses hasta que, tomados por la euforia, las acusaciones contra hombres brujos fue implementada por igual.  
Joseph se había hecho pasar por el marido de la Suprema para poder salir de la casa y vigilar a las demás mujeres. En todos estos años, había desarrollado el arte de mover cosas a distancia, prender fuego con la mente, controlar a otros seres vivos, y trasmutarse. A pesar de ser un buen protector del aquelarre, se había obsesionado con los extraños pergaminos y los rituales vudú que conoció en un viaje que realizaron él y la Suprema a Nueva Orleans en 1675 y a Pawtuxet a finales de ese mismo año. Había aprendido sobre deidades y seres provenientes de abismos insondables que poseían poderes inconmensurables. Había charlado con nativos de esas tierras quienes le hablaron sobre un ser de nombre impronunciable, pero que se escribía como Cthulhu, quien podía ser invocado por medio del Necronomicón, que hasta la fecha seguía perdido.   
Para finales de mayo, los cazadores de brujas asaltaron la casa de la Suprema y comenzaron a tomar por la fuerza a las mujeres de ahí cuando ella no estaba presente. A pesar de que Joseph se había desecho de media docena de esos hombres, manipulándolos a todos por igual reuniéndolos en un acantilado cercano, prendiéndoles fuego con tan solo chasquear los dedos y obligarlos a tirarse al abismo antes de que ya no se pudieran mover.  
Las mujeres fueron llevadas ante juicio y apremiadamente las condenaron a la hoguera. De semejante masacre solo habían sobrevivido menos de la mitad, y huyeron al sur, para establecerse en Nueva Orleans, donde, presa de una gran depresión por haber perdido a varios miembros del aquelarre, Joseph desapareció una noche de Octubre. 

Distrito federal. 2015 Viernes 27 de Marzo.

-Beatus silvarum. Da mihi substantiam et vitam cum serenitate momentis temporias hortorum aut gaudium… Beatus silvarum. Da mihi substantiam et vitam cum serenitate momentis temporias hortorum aut gaudium –repitió Santiago en el jardín trasero, donde cultivaba un sin numero de plantas conocidas como las que no, por la ciencia moderna.  
Levantó los brazos y los extendió, repitió una vez más ese conjuro para preservar vivas sus plantas, tomó un poco de incienso encendido y pasó por cada rincón del jardín. Decía que de esa manera purgaba los malos espíritus carroñeros que pudrían las plantas.  
-Nada como un poco de magia blanca para revitalizar el cuerpo y el alma –mencionó.  
Heleana salió de la cocina con un plato lleno de cereal, miró como las flores de colores traslucidos y desconocidos que él había conseguido quien sabe donde, crecían y se coloreaban más.  
-¿Crees que esos chicos vuelvan a venir? –le preguntó después de tragar el cereal.  
-No se, tengo el presentimiento de que llamaran a la policía y si es así tendríamos muchos problemas.  
-¿Por qué no echar un conjuro a la casa? –propuso Javier, quien llegaba al jardín- Uno para que la gente olvide lo que venia a hacer en cuanto ponga un pie en el camino de piedras.  
-¡Oye si!- exclamó Heleana- Lo había visto en uno de los libros que trajimos de Robichaux, según eso podemos usar como artilugio cualquier cosa que esté a simple vista y que sea irrelevante.  
-Las hojas secas del roble –aventuró Javier –están por todo el piso, desde la acera hasta el pórtico. Nadie puede evitar pisarlas y son un método infalible para que no sigan molestándonos.  
-¿Pero no sería un tanto sospechoso después de varios días? La gente de los alrededores es muy supersticiosa. Lo peor es que hay un sacerdote que vive a cinco cuadras de que aquí con el que la gente puede ir a decirle sus sospechas –les advirtió Santiago.  
-¿Entonces que proponen? –les preguntó Javier.  
Heleana caviló sobre las posibles opciones que les quedaban. Hacer ese conjuro de olvido era muy viable, pero sentía que debían tener un plan B en caso de que en verdad la gente de la policía sospechara sobre ese “extraño suceso al llegar a esa casa”. Llegó a la conclusión de que ya era hora d conseguirse un guardián.  
-Necesitamos una clase de perro guardián –dijo finalmente Helana- no solo el conjuro del olvido, tenemos que ser muy minuciosos en cuanto este problema. No podemos estar haciendo grandes cosas. Necesitamos soluciones específicas para cada situación. No resolverlo todo con un solo maleficio. Yo digo que esparzamos esas hojas mucho mas lejos a solo dejarlas alrededor de la casa para que no solo la gente se fije aquí. Vamos a necesitar del talento de los tres para hacernos invisibles.  
-Si recuerdas que Cordelia hizo publica nuestra existencia y que hay empresas periodísticas que nos siguen el paso –le dijo Javier.  
-Si, lo sé. Pero no por eso quiere decir que debamos exponernos a cualquier cosa que conlleve a un escándalo. Vamos a dentro para poder planear bien esto.  
Dentro de la casa, en el comedor de roble negro, se sentaron en una sola esquina y colocaron varios libros encima y una libreta. Sacaron los conjuros que iban a utilizar para hechizar las hojas secas del roble, para crear un guardián (aun no sabían quien o que exactamente), y para preparar diferentes tipos de inciensos para alejar las malas intenciones y darle un buen aspecto a la casa.  
Con los preparativos en su punto, Heleana les dio a cada uno una labor diferente. Javier se encargaría e hechizar el roble y sus hojas; Santiago de crear al guardián; y ella prepararía los inciensos que le darían una aspecto de hogar limpio de sospechas a la casona.  
Antes de cada uno ubicarse su lugar de trabajo, Heleana pensó que sería menos estresante si ponían algo de música. Buscó entre los discos de los tres su álbum favorito de Lady GaGa, y lo puso a tocar.  
-Ella no lo ha hecho publico –empezó ella –pero es obvio que GaGa es una bruja. Solo una miembro de nuestra especia puede hacer semejante trabajo –Javier convino, totalmente de acuerdo.  
Javier salió al patio frontal, vestía unas bermudas de mezclilla, sandalias, una playera azul marino y una gorra para el sol. Haría como que regaba el pasto y el árbol, mientras recitaba el conjuro para las hojas.   
-Ac per hoc oraculum oblivione exprimo circunscribe corpus tuum cum omni folio et nigrum ex quercu… Ac per hoc oraculum oblivione exprimo circunscribe corpus tuum cum omni folio et nigrum ex quercu…-recitó mientras rodeaba el árbol con la mano puesta sobre su corteza rugosa (Y por medio de este oráculo manifiesto un total olvido a todo quien pongase su cuerpo en contacto con las hojas vencidas del roble negro)  
Fue testigo de cómo las hojas adoptaban un tono moderadamente gris y los limbos de estas se tornaban medio amarillentos. Tras eso, hizo uso de su telequinesis para simular un vendaval que voló y propagó los centenares de hojas hechizadas por varias cuadras a la redonda. Quedando bien difundidas y así evitar sospechas. Para hacer más efectiva esa barrera desdeñosa, embrujó por igual a las hojas que aun permanecían en el roble, para que cuando cayeran tuvieran el mismo efecto.  
Al cabo que Javier realizaba su tarea en el patio frontal, Heleana laboraba en la cocina. Tomó varias raíces de plantas conocidas únicamente por las brujas y otras cuantas de saber general.   
Preparaba una suerte de engrudo de color purpura hecho con raíces de jaulas de noche, semillas de una rara flor que en la noche se volvía lumínica de rosa llamada “llanto de verónica” y capullos de flor de mandrágora. Ese engrudo viscoso lo usaría para crear incienso que alejaría las malas intenciones de la casa. Tomó diez palitos negros y como si fueran banderillas, embarró el lodo purpura y les dio forma. Los sacó al sol y los dejó exactamente diez minutos para que secaran. Mientras esperaba, preparó otro fango, esta vez uno blanquecino y con olor a romero. Con este solo fabricó tres banderillas, una para cada uno. Estas las debía guardar en la oscuridad ya que necesitaban recibir la luz de la luna para que pudieran tener el efecto de protegerlos de cualquier sospecha, ya que el olor haría que ninguna persona los tomara a mal. Debían bañarse en el humo del incienso a media noche, después de que este secara.   
Envolvió las banderillas en un trapo y las resguardó en la alacena. Después tomó otro libro de brebajes y pociones y trajo un montón de ingredientes para cocinar una poción que los protegería del hechizo que Javier les puso a las hojas. Todo lo hacia mientras bailaba y tarareaba las canciones de GaGa.  
Santiago, por su parte, repasaba diferentes pergaminos viejos para poder darse una idea de cómo debía crearse una criatura. Había considerado invocar a uno de los tantos espíritus que habitaban en la casa. Como el duque sin cabeza que a veces se dejaba ver durante los rituales nocturnos, o la mucama sin ojos de principios del siglo XX que cada viernes santo deambulaba por los jardines con un bebé muerto en sus brazos. De cualquier forma, todos eran errantes y harían lo que fuera con tal de permanecer en el mundo de los vivos, pero lo que Santiago intuía que necesitaban era a un ser más completo y que no tuviera tantas penas humanas cargando consigo.  
¿La respuesta? Un demonio.  
Recordó que en su cuarto tenia un libro de demonología muy antiguo perteneciente a la cultura mesopotámica. Subió corriendo al tercer piso y entró a su habitación con una gran sonrisa ya que por fin podría hacer crear a un ser vivo, darle forma y mente.   
>, pensó emocionado.  
Dentro del cuarto, que estaba totalmente blanco, con un gran cuadro del duque que fue dueño de la casona a finales del siglo XVII y que ahora se aparecía sin cabeza. Había un gran armario color marrón frente a su cama. Giró la llave y dentro vio como Julia volteaba con gran espanto al verlo. Estaba amordazada otra vez y amarrada de las manos y pies, amén de estar completamente desnuda.  
-Tranquila, Julia. Solo vine por un libro – le dijo, esculcó entre varios ejemplares hasta que dio con el que necesitaba y sin decir nada cerró la puerta y le puso seguro. Bajó con el mismo entusiasmo y pasó por la cocina.  
Heleana sin darse cuenta cayó presa del control mental de Santiago de una forma especial. Ya que no se daría cuenta que fue embrujada si quiera. Dejó el libro sobre la mesa y corrió al jardín trasero. Se abrió paso entre las muchas hierbas y abrió la puerta de su sótano secreto. Tomó las partes de cuerpos animales y el torso humano que ahí guardaba y los llevó afuera. Tomó de la bodeguita de debajo de la escalera una caja con una carpa armable y se dirigió al patio otra vez, donde había dejado los cadáveres. Antes de salir desembrujó a Heleana quien continuó preparando la poción de protección.   
-¿Ya sabes que vas a hacer, Chago? –le preguntó ella mientras ponía en la licuadora todo ese menjunje negro.  
-Si. Se me ocurrió una buena idea. Aprovechando los terrenos deshabitados de atrás, voy a crear algo que pueda vivir ahí. Como en una película de horror-dijo en tono siniestro-lo haré en ese lugar. Quiero que sea sorpresa.  
Heleana se rió, aun que también le daría miedo toparse con cualquier cosa que Santiago pudiera crear, sabiendo que era un gran fan de todo lo que fuera terror.  
Empacó en bolsas negras las partes mutiladas, en una mochila había metido mucho material para darle vida al guardián, y con la caja de la carpa en el otro brazo, emprendió una marcha hacia esos terrenos ignotos. Bien profundo en el bosque, en un pequeño claro, armó la carpa y pre armó a la criatura. Después coció al torso de hombre las patas de cabra, unas patas fuertes y agiles. Después unió de la misma forma la cabeza de toro. Coció las garras de bestia a los muñones de los brazos del cadáver humano. Cuando estuvo armado, sacó el libro de demonios antiguos, dibujó con su propia sangre símbolos en el pecho de hombre y comenzó a recitar una serie de conjuros oscuros. Media hora después, con varios cuervos sobre las ramas de los arboles, la bestia comenzó a tener espasmos, y la carne cubrió los hilos.   
El cielo se nubló con una velocidad tremenda y cuando Santiago se dio cuenta, la bestia estaba parada frente a él, bufando un vaho rojizo. Inmediatamente de su espalda flaca por el reacomode de carne, brotaron sórdidamente extremidades parecidas a alas de ave putrefactas, casi en los puros huesos con plumas viejas y negras balanceándose muertas con el viento frio.  
El demonio que le había servido como relleno para ese cuerpo vacio era Aka-manah. Quien era un tanto violento, pero fácil de dominar cuando tenia un interés de por medio. La criatura, muy parecida a un sátiro con alas, bajó la cabeza ante su creador.   
Los términos del contrato habían quedado establecidos cuando Santiago lo invocaba. Es sabido que los toros no pueden sonreír, sin embargo la cabeza de toro negro lo hizo y mostró unos colmillos desiguales debajo de esos labios muertos.  
Cerca de las seis de la tarde, con la luz naranja del ocaso tiñendo la ciudad capital, Estaban reunidos los tres en la sala. Santiago había llegado con una expresión de cansancio y fatiga. Casi no dijo palabra cuando entró a la casona, se revolvió el cabello y tras beber la pócima para contra arrestar el efecto de las hojas embrujadas, subió a su alcoba.  
El disco de GaGa ya se había repetido tres veces, pero a Javier y a Heleana parecía no disgustarles en lo mínimo. Ellos dos ya habían terminado sus tareas, por lo que el setenta porciento de la casa ya estaba protegida. Solo faltaban los inciensos blancos a los cuales debían esperar hasta media noche. Aprovechando el tiempo que les restaba hasta ese momento, Heleana se puso ropa deportiva y se fue al gimnasio como cada tarde. Se puso unos shorts y una blusa violetas con líneas verdes fluorescentes, se amarró el cabello en una trenza y tomó su bolso deportivo, donde llevaba casi las mismas que en sus demás bolsos normales.  
Sus piernas largas estaban bronceadas como el resto de su piel y aun sin maquillaje era realmente hermosa y sexi.  
Llamó a un taxi y cuando este llegó por ella salió de la casa contoneando las caderas y subió en el carro.  
Quince minutos mas tarde, Santiago bajo recién bañado, secándose el cabello con la toalla, vio que Javier estaba arreglándose para salir. Puso los ojos en blanco y le preguntó con su habitual arrogancia.  
-¿Ya te vas? Las pirujas entran a trabajar a las siete, se te va a hacer tarde para llegar a tu esquina.  
Javier no le contestó, solo lo miró con frialdad. Se terminó de peinar y fue hasta la puerta.  
-Bien que sabes de eso, ¿no que muy pulcro?  
-Precisamente por eso no te toco- le dijo y le enseñó la lengua, luego se fue a la cocina y abrió el refrigerador.-Recuerda que debes de estar de regreso antes de la media noche, no te quedes mucho tiempo en la calle  
Se escuchó el portazo antes de que el terminara la frase. Javier atravesaba la vereda hasta la acera y pensaba que lo odiaba mucho. Pero se relajó al llegarle la idea de que había una gran posibilidad de que fuera el… ¿Supremo?  
>  
Podría serlo, era tan buen candidato como cualquiera, incluso mejor que Santiago, era el único del grupo que solo tenia dominada una maravilla, ¿y que si sus conjuros eran poderosos, y que supiera hablar latín casi a la perfección? Los signos más destacables de una Suprema (en este caso Supremo) era dominar las siete, tener buena salud y una gran belleza >  
En todo caso, de no ser él, quisiera que fuera su amiga Heleana, ya que de ser Santiago u otra bruja friki que el consideraba incompetente, estaría más destrozado que nada. En especial si fuera Chago. ¡Ese maldito no puede serlo!  
>  
Sacó su celular después de que este sonara y leyó el mensaje ahí escrito. Su “amigo” le decía que se verían cerca de las nueve. Al terminar de leerlo, se lo imaginó una vez más. Tenía el cabello castaño claro y unos ojos grandes y expresivos, era más o menos de su altura así que estaba bien.  
>

En la casona, Satiago sacó el disco de GaGa del estéreo, lo tomó con una servilleta como si fuera un animal peligroso o estuviera contaminado. Con cuidado lo dejo en su caja y lo metió con los demás discos. Después, tomó uno que estaba más abajo y lo metió en el reproductor. Ozzy Osbourne cantó The wizard y una sonrisa se le plasmó a Chago, quien subió por las escaleras hasta su alcoba.  
-No lo ha admitido aun, quizá nunca lo haga, pero Ozzy es obviamente un brujo. Sólo él podría conocer tan bien y entender el verdadero trabajo de un brujo a través de los años…-estaba por tocar la puerta cuando se quedó ido, regresó normal y entró a su cuarto-¡Julia, tengo casa sola! ¿no quieres salir?  
Dentro del armario, se escuchó un chillido ahogado y un zangoloteo. Casi bailando fue hasta allá y abrió la puerta. Julia seguía ahí amordazada y desnuda. Él la asió por las axilas y la levantó. Bailaba con ella por todos lados, ella forzaba los pies al suelo para detenerse, pero le era imposible, él era realmente fuerte.   
Ella veía como la alcoba giraba alrededor suyo, estaba cansada y hambrienta. Tenía prácticamente dos semanas sin bañarse y un olor agrio salía de su entrepierna y axilas. Su piel y cabello estaban sebosos, al grado de que si se retiraba eso con las uñas podría hacer una pequeña figura. Le siguió dando vueltas, ahora se escuchaba el solo de armónica; la elevó un poco y le dio vueltas más rápido. Julia estaba gritando y cerró los ojos. Santiago se detuvo y la arrojó a la cama. Dio un brinco y cayó a su lado, rebotó y se acomodó para quedar frente a ella.  
-¿Te cuento un secreto? Ozzy escribió esa canción para mi- le dijo, feliz- Una vez lo conocí y fue todo tan intenso, sus canciones… escúchalas –hizo un ovillo con la mano alrededor de la oreja y señaló la puerta.  
Julia lo miraba y le parecía totalmente loco, ella sabia quien era Ozzy Osbourne y también sabia que este sujeto estaba psicótico, pero prestó atención a la canción y sintió algo de frio al volver a ver a su captor.  
-¿No te recuerda a mi? Siempre que la escucho me pongo muy feliz. Ven –dio un golpe en el colchón-tengo algo para ti. Creo que tenemos a lo sumo dos horas antes de que mis amiguitas regresen, anda ven –la levantó y la cargo sobre los hombros hasta el ropero, la dejó frente al espejo y abrió la puerta que estaba al lado.  
Esculcó dentro, recorriendo abrigos y camisas. Tuvo que meterse un poco para sacar un largo vestido rojo, el cual se lo midió a ella antes de sonreírle, deleitado.  
-Te ves preciosa, Julia.- se acercó y la desató las manos-te darás un buen baño y te pondrás esto para mi.  
La condujo hasta la ducha y abrió la llave del agua caliente para ella, midió la temperatura como si fuera a bañar aun bebé.  
Julia seguía sollozando y temblando. No podía creer que siguiera ahí y no había olvidado la noche que intentó escapar, en ese momento había sido regresada a la casa con violencia. Juraba haber sentido las manos de Santiago tomarla por la cintura, suspenderla del piso y devolverla volando al interior. Supo que nadie la había escuchado tampoco.  
Cuando aterrizó sobre el sillón, Santiago estaba parado frente a ella, con los ojos completamente negros e inexpresivos. Pero estaba muy enojado, lo supo cuando sus iris se revelaron amarillos y brillantes sobre ese vacio negruzco. Ella volvió a gritar antes de que el la despojara de la túnica negra y la obligara a caminar hasta su cuarto. Ahí volvió a abusar de ella en la oscuridad, el timbre había sonado, interrumpiendo su descarga de ira ante la desobediencia de Julia. Le apretó un costado del hombro y la durmió. Se vistió y bajó. Eran los amigos de Julia.   
Apenas uno de ellos empezaba a preguntar algo cuando Santiago levantó la mano, los embrujó y los hizo regresar por donde vinieron. No estaba de humor para visitas tan estúpidas de mocosos universitarios.

Fingiendo ser pudoroso, salió del baño para que ella pudiera asearse. Le hizo la misma advertencia de antes. Esperó afuera de la puerta con paciencia, le dio sed y bajo por agua, subió y Julia estaba abriendo la puerta poco a poco. Se había enroscado la toalla de tal forma que parecía un niña péqueña después de un regaderazo con agua fría. La rodeó con el brazo y la llevó a su habitación. Antes de entrar le ordenó que se secara los pies en el tapete de la entrada. Ella lo hizo, mirando las inscripciones que ahí estaban plasmadas.  
La comarca de piedra de R`lyeh  
Tenía un relieve de aspecto rocoso, aun que al tacto con sus pies era increíblemente suave. Entraron juntos al blanco cuarto y se detuvieron frente al espejo de cuerpo entero. No había notado que la habitación reflejada en el cristal era confusamente distinta, volteó atrás y la revisó con detenimiento mientras Santiago preparaba el vestido.   
-Bien, lo escogí especial para ti. Te quedará perfecto, el tono de rojo es el ideal ¿Sabes cual es el tono de rojo ideal?  
Ella lo supo cuando terminó de preguntarle esa barbaridad. No deseaba contestarle pero le temía, le preocupaba que pudiera hacerle mas daño, aun le dolía la vagina y estaban empezado a darle cólicos menstruales.  
>  
Bajo la mirada y se tocó el vientre.  
-¿Te duele mucho? – le preguntó. Ella negó al instante, temerosa.  
La apresuró a secarse la piel y el cabello, le entregó el vestido y le ayudó a subir el cierre. La tela le entallaba perfecto, le acentuaba las caderas y los senos. No estaba escotado, eso era muy vulgar, le dijo.  
-El escote es para las mujeres inseguras que tienen la necesidad de mostrarse como objeto sexual para conseguir hombres. En cambio tú no necesitas eso, eres bella y sensual naturalmente. Sensual –le repitió- no sexual.  
Ella asintió, fue lo único que se ocurrió hacer.  
-Me voy a vestir yo también y bajaremos a comer, siéntate en esa silla. No quiero dejar de verte ni un minuto –le dijo Santiago, se dio media vuelta y caminó hasta el ropero.   
Mientras seleccionaba la ropa que usaría esa tarde para su improvisada comida, algo perturbó su mente. Algo que hacia mucho tiempo no pensaba y que daba por desaparecido de sus recuerdos. Su mano se detuvo un momento y sus ojos se volvieron vacios. Muchas imágenes le pasaban por la cabeza. Muchas voces y muchos lugares. De repente, recordó algo. Una situación muy especial… ¿Quién era la siguiente o el siguiente en el trono?   
>  
Con esa idea en mente pudo recobrarse de su abismo mental y terminó de sacar la ropa del armario. Se comenzó a cambiar de atuendo frente a Julia quien esquivó la mirada y la dirigió hacia la ventana. Veía el exterior tan tranquilo y tan apacible. Escuchaba autos pasar y a un niño gritar de alegría. ¿Ya no podría gozar de todo eso? Pareciera que su vida estaba detenida y por como iban las cosas, no retomaría la continuidad nunca.  
-Julia… ¿que quisieras comer? –preguntó en tono afable, Santiago. Subió sus pantalones y lo abrochó del frente.  
> los puños de la joven se apretaron al punto de que sus dedos crujieron entre si.


End file.
